La fausse déclaration
by titi77930
Summary: Draco se déclare à Harry, enfin presque... HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Hey !

Voici une nouvelle fic, dont j'ai eu l'idée il y a deux jours !  
Au début je pensais faire un OS, mais finalement je suis tentée d'en faire une fic de quelques chapitres.

Précisions : - HP et son monde ne m'appartienne pas. L'histoire si !  
\- Ce sera un HPDM, avis à ceux qui n'aime pas les relations homosexuels, ce n'est pas pour vous, franchissez la ligne à vos risques et périls.  
\- La guerre se termine avant la septième année. Comment ? Aucune idée ! ;) Severus n'est pas mort, ni Dumby. Lucius est en prison mais pas sa femme ni son fils.

Voilà, il me semble que j'ai tout dit...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Potter ... non, Harry ! Ecoute, je sais qu'entre toi et moi ça n'a jamais été le grand amour. Ça fait quand même six ans que je te pourris la vie et que tu me le rends bien. Mais voilà, ça fait aussi six ans qu'au fond de moi j'espère autre chose.

Je sais que lors de notre première rencontre dans la boutique de Madame Guipure je t'avais fais mauvaise impression. J'avoue qu'à cette époque j'étais un gamin imbue de ma personne et prétentieux. Je le suis surement encore tu vas me dire. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'à ce moment, je voulais simplement devenir ton ami. Tu sais, j'étais surexcité d'aller enfin à Poudlard, mais je ne devais pas le montrer, je devais rester un Malfoy. Lorsque tu as poussé la porte je me suis retourné vers toi. J'y ai vu ma chance de me faire mon premier ami. Pas un ami sang-pur de la famille dont l'amitié m'était offert grâce à mon nom. Non, pour une fois mes parents n'était pas derrière mon dos et toi aussi tu était seul. Tu étais le premier sorcier de mon âge à qui je pouvais parler sans la présence de mes parents. Je voulais me faire un ami sans avoir le doute que cette amitié sois du à mon nom et à mes parents. Alors j'ai engagé la conversation, laissant libre à ma joie d'entrer à Poudlard. Mais tu me répondais à peine, comme si tu ne me portait aucune importance. Et pourtant je voyais dans tes yeux que tout t'émerveillait autour de toi. Tout, sauf moi. J'ai été blessé. Vraiment. Alors j'ai remis mon masque de sang pur supérieur et j'ai insulté le garde de chasse. Je m'étais dis que peut être cela t'amuserais, ou qu'au moins j'aurais droit à un sourire de ta part. Mais rien, au contraire tu le connaissais et l'appréciait. Je m'étais encore éloigné de ton amitié. Puis tu es parti, rapidement, sans même un au revoir. Je suis resté car Mme Guipure plantait des aiguilles dans mes habits et m'empêchait de bouger, mais je n'avais qu'une envie, te courir après, même si un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à ce genre de chose.

Ensuite, on s'est revu dans le Poudlard Express. J'avais réfléchis, pendant les quelques jours qui séparaient notre rencontre de la rentrée et je m'étais dis que mon nom finalement serait le bon recours pour devenir ton ami. Et oui je ne t'avais pas oublié, au contraire, tu monopolisais mes pensées et ce avant même que mon père m'apprenne ton nom. Mais la encore je me suis trompé. J'étais arrivé trop tard. Weasley avait réussit là où j'avais échoué. Alors je l'ai hais. Il t'avait volé à moi, et avec une facilité indécente. J'ai tout de même tenté ma chance. Pour me faire rejeter violemment. Dans tes yeux j'ai vu un soupçon de peur, beaucoup de colère et de la pitié. Au début, je me suis dit que j'avais mal vu, mais par la suite j'ai revu cette pitié dans ton regard émeraude. Mais je ne l'ai jamais comprise. Peut être qu'un jour tu me l'expliqueras Harry, peut être pas. J'aimerais dire que je souhaite le savoir, qu'un Malfoy ne donne pas pitié ou encore que je m'en fiche comme de mes premiers chiffons, mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai peur de ta réponse. Enfin bref, le fait est que je m'était une nouvelle fois pris un rejet de la part de la seule personne qui m'intriguait. Je suis repartis la tête haute en te jetant à toi et ton nouvel ami un regard haineux, mais au fond de moi, j'avais mal, très mal. Mais un Malfoy ne montre pas ses sentiments, il ne montre pas sa souffrance, il la cache. Et pour moi le plus simple pour le cacher était de te haïr. Alors je suis devenu ton ennemi, à défaut de pouvoir être ton ami.

En y repensant ce n'est pas tant toi que je haïssait que ma propre faiblesse, mes désillusions, mes échecs...toute ces choses que toi courageux Griffondor, héro du monde sorcier, attrapeur prodige, membre du trio d'or, me renvoyait au visage. Tout devenait raison de t'en vouloir.

Et pourtant les années sont passées et avec elles, mes sentiments -pas ma fausse haine, non mes vrais sentiments- ont évolués. Mais ils étaient cachés au plus profond de moi et je ne les voyais pas. Ou je prétendais être aveugle. Ceci étant dit, arrivé en sixième année, ma vie à basculée. Enfin elle avait basculée au moment où mon père fut mis derrière les barreaux. Je ne t'en veux pas -enfin plus. D'ailleurs je tenais à te présenter mes condoléance pour ton parrain. Sirius Black. Mon oncle. Une personne importante à tes yeux que ma folle de tante à tué. Une personne que j'aurais aimé rencontrer. Une personne que j'ai envié, que j'ai admiré. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu avoir la force de faire mes propres choix. Mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Et puis je ne pouvais pas abandonner ma mère.

Tu sais ma mère est la seule personne qui m'ai vraiment montré de la tendresse, de l'amour. Mon père m'aime, n'en doute pas, mais les principes Malfoyens ne sont pas favorable à la démonstration de sentiments... Je déteste mon père pour nous avoir embarqué ma mère et moi dans cet enfer, mais malgré ça je l'aime toujours. C'est mon père après tout. Et je me souviens qu'avant le retour du seig- de Vol...Voldemort, il a été un bon père, présent, qui me comblait de cadeaux - et oui j'étais un enfant gâté. C'est lui qui m'a appris à monter sur un balais. C'est aussi lui qui m'a offert ma première baguette et m'a enseigné des sorts basiques. Il tenait à moi, je le sais. A chaque fois que je tombais malade, il restait à mon chevet, enfin, seulement quand je dormais car il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant moi. Alors ma mère restait avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Mais parfois je me réveillais et il était là somnolant sur un fauteuil au pied de mon lit, sa main dans la mienne. Je me rendormais avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Tu sais, je ne te dis pas ça pour changer ton avis sur lui. Il a commis des crimes pour lesquels il doit payer, je le comprends et je l'accepte. Mais il a été mon modèle pendant longtemps et j'aime à garder cette image de lui.

Enfin ne parlons plus de ça. Je te disais que mes sentiments avaient changés. Au début je voulais ton amitié, et je pense que je l'ai souhaité jusqu'en cinquième année. A partir de cette année, mes envies ont changées. Mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'en sixième année alors que je me démenais avec ma mission impossible, que je me voyais d'ores et déjà mort, ou dans le cas contraire enfermé à Azkaban pour le reste de ma vie. Ou bien j'aurais reçu le baiser d'un détraqueur. Je n'avais pas d'avenir. Mais je ne souhaitais pas réussir ma mission. Je ne voulais pas d'un avenir sombre, remplit de morts, ou ma place serait aux pieds d'un psychopathe. Pendant cette année j'ai donc passé beaucoup de temps seul, plongé dans mes pensées morbides. Et c'est en faisant une rétrospective sur ma vie je me suis rendue compte d'une chose.

Je ne voulais plus être un ami parmi tant d'autre, je ne voulais plus être une personne que tu traiterais comme les autres. Non je voulais être spécial. Etre la personne la plus importante à tes yeux. Je voulais ton amour. Et je ne parle pas d'amour fraternel comme celui que tu partage avec la belette et miss je sais tout. Je ne voulais pas faire partie du trio d'or. Moi je voulais la place de ta maudite rouquine. Cette belette femelle qui m'avait volé ton amour comme son frère m'avait dérobé ton amitié. Qu'est ce que cette famille peut m'énerver, par Merlin ! Alors je voulais te dire, et tu vas s'en doute me prendre pour dingue... et puis je sais bien n'avoir aucune chance, mais je ressentais le besoin de te le dire. Vois-tu, on est en septième année, la dernière. La guerre est enfin finie, et je me doute bien qu'on ne se reverra plus après Poudlard. Du coup, j'ose profiter de ma dernière chance pour te le dire.

Harry, je t'...

Ahhh ! Par Salazar ! Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Qu'est ce que je raconte... tu deviens fou Draco, parler tout seul c'est le signe d'un début de folie... Franchement tu te vois vraiment te planter devant lui pour déballer ta vie, tes sentiments, tes questions... La seule chose que tu recevras de lui sera des moqueries ou des insultes. De toute façon tu sais très bien que tu préfères encore avoir sa haine que de tout perdre en lui avouant. Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Et puis il est déjà en couple. Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que ta pathétique déclaration le fasse tomber dans tes bras et lâcher sa rouquine. De plus tu n'auras jamais le courage de lui parler devant d'autres personnes, or le décrocher de sa belette est impossible, elle s'accroche à sa bouche comme une sangsue. D'ailleurs, je ne comprendrais jamais son choix. Même la miss je sais tout me semble une meilleure option, c'est pour dire ! Et si par miracle elle arrive à le laisser respirer ce sera au tour de la troupe de griffons de l'entourer. C'est dingue comme il ne peut jamais être seul !

Draco, qui avait fait les cents pas tout le long de son monologue, s'accouda sur le rebord du parapet en soupirant. Il jeta un coup d'œil au paysage qui s'étalait devant lui, puis releva la tête vers la lune seul témoin de ses divagations. Il marmonna encore une ou deux fois dans sa barbe (inexistante) suite à quoi il sembla se rappeler que la nuit était faite pour dormir et non rêver éveillé. Il s'éloigna donc du vide et ouvrit la porte. Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur, enfin plus que dehors. Il frissonna légèrement. Il franchis la porte, se retourna jetant un dernier regard à l'obscurité de la nuit, et la referma. Puis il reprit sa route vers les cachots.

Dehors, sur le balcon tout était calme. C'était une nuit clair, sans nuage, sans vent. La lune était presque pleine. Elle éclairait de sa pâle clarté les alentours, dessinant des ombres dans les recoins. Soudain, il y eu un mouvent. Non loin de la porte, accolés au mur, une tête puis un corps firent leur apparition. Deux yeux vert écarquillés fixait l'endroit ou Draco se tenait à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

\- C'était quoi ça ?!

La voix retentit, brisant le silence de la nuit. Un hibou hulula au loin. Le vent commença à se lever et la lune disparue derrière un premier nuage. L'atmosphère était entrain de changer.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ?

à la prochaine =)


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous !

Merci pour toutes les reviews, follows et favoris !

Guest et Hermoni : Merci et voici la suite =)

Bonne lecture,

chap 2

* * *

Harry resta ahuri pendant plusieurs minutes. Les yeux dans le vide, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il se pinça le bras et se frotta plusieurs fois les yeux, mais rien à faire, il était bel et bien réveillé, et ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas une illusion. Il se releva lentement, s'appuyant contre le mur. Il n'était pas sûr que ses jambes le supportent. Cette "révélation" avait été pour le moins perturbante et son cerveau semblait être tombé en panne, ne laissant filtrer que les mots "Malfoy" et "c'est quoi ce délire ?!". Une fois debout, il s'éloigna du mur et se rapprocha de la rambarde. Il devait devenir fou car il lui sembla sentir l'odeur de Malfoy. Chose assez incroyable puisqu'il ne savait même pas qu'elle était son odeur... Ouai, il devenait fou... Il décida d'aller se coucher, après tout ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ? Il fit donc demi-tour et se dirigea, de la même manière que Malfoy l'avait fait plutôt, vers la porte. L'odeur de Malfoy semblait le suivre, invisible et inodore, mais pourtant présente dans son esprit.

Il descendit jusqu'à son dortoir dans un état second. Arrivé devant la porte, il murmura le mot de passe, attendant son ouverture. Il mit plusieurs minutes à se rendre compte que la porte était toujours close. Il releva ses yeux et découvrit que la grosse dame dormait tranquillement. Il toqua doucement sur le portrait pour la réveiller. Elle ouvrit un œil, le regarda vaguement, puis le reconnaissant lui ouvrit la porte sans une remarque avant de se rendormir immédiatement. Harry était soulagé de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire. Il monta silencieusement les dernières marches qui le séparaient de son lit. Il réussit tout de même à se prendre deux fois un mur, failli chuter en ratant une marche et se prit le montant de son lit avant de pouvoir s'y coucher. Heureusement que ses compagnons de chambrée avaient le sommeil lourd. Il était sortit en pyjama et n'avait donc pas à se changer. Il se glissa sous sa couette et regarda le plafond.

Harry soupira. Il était sortit car il n'arrivait pas à dormir. La guerre avait beau être finie, il lui arrivait toujours de se remémorer de mauvais souvenirs ou de se demander comment sa vie aurait été sans elle. Et le voilà qui revenait avec encore plus de questions. Franchement Malfoy n'aurait pas pu faire sa... sa quoi d'ailleurs ? Déclaration ?Enfin peu importe il n'aurait pas pu la faire la nuit précédente, lorsqu'il dormait comme un loir ?! Il soupira de nouveau. Pourquoi sa vie ne pouvait être simple ? A peine sorti d'une emmerde il retombait dans une autre. Vraiment sa vie n'était pas un long fleuve tranquille, mais plutôt un chemin raviné semé de tout plein d'embûche. Encore un soupire. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit de son meilleur ami. Ron qui comme Hermione l'avait soutenu tout le long de la guerre. Ils s'étaient parfois disputés violemment, mais au final ils étaient restés unis. Lui au moins avait une vie peinard depuis la fin de la guerre. Il était en couple avec Hermione depuis le mois de juillet. Il sourit en se remémorant la déclaration timide et maladroite de son ami, mais le sourire d'Hermione valait bien l'effort.

Puis, Malfoy revient dans ses pensées. Que devait-il faire ? Il y avait plusieurs options. La plus simple serait de faire comme si de rien était. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus agir avec Malfoy de la même façon. Pas après ... ça. Il pouvait aussi confronter Malfoy, mais il le connaissait. Malfoy nierait tout et se renfermerait comme une huître. Et puis à quoi cela servirait ? Il n'aimait pas Malfoy, et comme ce dernier l'avait fait remarquer il sortait avec Ginny. "Sa maudite rousse" comme l'avait surnommé Malfoy. Il pouffa à ce souvenir. Malfoy semblait vraiment ne pas l'apprécier. N'empêche qu'il n'avait pas tort quand il disait qu'elle la collait, lui même s'en accommodait mal. Il avait toujours été habitué à être indépendant et ne pas recevoir de signe d'affection. Parfois Ginny devenait trop pesante.

Mais peu importe ! Il aimait Ginny. Elle était jolie, et... elle était sympa... et ... Oui, il ne lui trouvait pas beaucoup de qualité, mais c'est juste parce qu'il n'avait pas payé attention. Dès demain il en trouverait plein ! Voilà ! Et puis elle l'aimait n'est ce pas le plus important ? "Ouai, enfin Malfoy aussi t'aime d'après sa déclaration, moi je dis ça, je dis rien..." lui souffla sa conscience. Fichue conscience. Ce n'était pas pareil. Ginny était la sœur de son meilleur ami, c'était une griffondor, et ... Et puis merde, j'en sais plus rien moi ! Satané serpentard qui le privait d'une bonne nuit, calme et paisible.

Harry se retourna violemment dans son lit et remonta sa couette par dessus sa tête. Il enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller et s'efforça de ne pas crier son désarroi. Il se retourna longuement, pestant dans sa barbe, avant de finalement se faire rattraper par Morphée vers les quatre heures du matin.

Le lendemain, c'est un cri gutural qui le réveilla en sursaut. Après avoir reconnu la voix et la tignasse rousse de Ron, il referma les yeux râlant sur ce réveil des plus barbare.

\- Allez mon pote, faut se réveiller, lui dit Ron. Il est déjà sept heure trente et on a métamorphose avec Mcgo, tu sais qu'elle est aussi sadique que Rogue sur les retards, encore plus avec les élèves de sa propre maison. C'est à se demander si elle est vraiment griffondor...

Finalement Harry décida de se lever. Ron avait raison, on ne rigolait pas avec la directrice des griffondors. Il passa en éclair dans la salle de bain, histoire de se débarbouiller et d'avoir une tête pas trop affreuse. Malheureusement pour lui, trois heures de sommeil n'étaient pas assez pour avoir le teint frais au matin. Il ressortit, et s'habilla des fringues trop larges qu'il dénicha dans sa malle. Il fit signe à Ron, qui avait eu la gentillesse de l'attendre, qu'il était prêt et ils descendirent. Hermione ne les avait pas attendu et ils la rejoignirent dans la grande salle. Une fois installé à la table des griffondor, Ron se jeta sur la nourriture, affirmant que son ventre criait famine depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Harry, lui, se servit un bol de café pour se réveiller. Mais une fois que son esprit éclaircit, ce dernier lui rappela sa nuit. Harry gémit sous le regard étonné d'Hermione qui étant juste à côté de lui l'avait entendu.

\- Ça ne va pas, Harry ?

\- Hum..., si si...

Harry leva les yeux vers la table des serpentards. Malfoy était assis à sa place, entouré de ses gardes du corps (Crabbe et Goyle), avec en face de lui (et donc dos à Harry) Parkison, Zabini et Nott. Ces deux derniers semblaient s'être rapprochés du groupe en fin de sixième année. Mais cela intéressait peu Harry, qui fixait Malfoy à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi. Hermione qui s'inquiétait pour son ami avait suivit son regard et lui demanda :

\- Il y a encore eu un problème avec Malfoy ? Je croyais pourtant qu'il ne s'en prenait plus à toi, ni à personne d'ailleurs...

\- Quoi ?! Non il n'y a rien eu avec Malfoy ! Pourquoi il se serait passé quelque chose ?

\- Je posais juste la question, tu le fixais et comme vos... euh... "relations" ont toujours été orageuses...Mais bon, tant mieux si tout va bien.

Alors qu'Harry pensait être sauf et se retenait de fusiller du regard la personne qui était la cause de tout ses ennuis, Hermione reprit curieuse :

\- Et du coup, pourquoi tu le fixais ?

Et merde... Harry réfléchit le plus rapidement possible à une excuse crédible et répondit :

\- Pour savoir s'il sort vraiment avec Parkinson.

\- Euh, d'accord, mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Hermione était clairement dubitative.

\- Juste pour savoir. Tu sais tout le monde dit qu'ils sont ensemble mais je ne les jamais vu s'embrasser, alors je me demandais si finalement...

\- C'était juste une rumeur ?

\- Ouai c'est ça...

Harry se maudissait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il sorte un truc comme ça ?! Pourquoi pas aussi lui dire : "Hey 'mione, tu crois que Malfoy est gay et célibataire ? ", au moins il aurait été dans le vif du sujet. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de Parkinson ?! Et Malfoy, se reprit mentalement Harry. Malfoy aussi il n'en avait rien à faire !

\- Hum, et bien, je pense qu'ils ne sont qu'amis. Après tout il y a des tonnes de rumeur sur Malfoy, tu sais. La dernière en vogue est celle qui prétend qu'il serait gay.

\- GAY ! ... Désolé, c'est ...umm... surprenant.

Ron qui avait délaissé sa nourriture au cri de son ami demanda complètement à côté de la plaque :

\- Harry tu es gay ? Je croyais que tu sortais avec ma sœur pourtant.

Harry rougit, atrocement gêné. En effet, Ron avait parlé assez fort et une bonne partie des griffondors, ainsi que quelques personnes des tables environnante, l'avait entendu. Encore heureux que ce soit les poufsouffles et les serdaigles et non les serpentards. Il se doutait qu'une nouvelle rumeur sur lui était en train de tourner, mais elle serait vite enterrée. Il sortait avec Ginny, tout le monde le savait. Il réalisa que cette dernière n'était pas à table avec et eux et se demanda un instant où elle pouvait bien être. Puis répondit :

\- Non Ron et je sors toujours avec ta sœur. D'ailleurs, après la scène que tu m'avais fais lorsqu'on s'est mis ensemble tu pourrais t'en inquiéter.

\- Tu sais, Ginny m'a bien fait comprendre -à coups de chauve-furie- qu'elle était assez grande pour que je ne m'occupe pas de ses histoires d'amour.

Harry hocha la tête compréhensif, ce sort était vraiment dangereux, surtout dans les mains de Ginny. Il reprit son repas, espérant oublier Malfoy pendant quelques minutes. Mais c'était impossible, il n'arrivait pas à chasser la nuit dernière de son esprit. Malfoy avait en levé son masque, il avait fait preuve de sentiments. Rien que ça était assez incroyable, alors savoir qu'il avait des sentiments -et il ne parlait pas de haine- pour lui... C'était à devenir fou! Mais se rappeler ne l'aidait en rien, et paniquer non plus. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Il décida de ne rien faire de stupide pour l'instant. Il était griffondor, mais pas suicidaire. Il allait observer la "bête". Comme un chasseur le ferait pour sa proie. Sauf qu'il ne chassait pas et que Malfoy ne serait surement pas facile à espionner. Enfin sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. De plus, avec son masque malfoyen, il était impossible pour Harry de suivre ses pensées ou d'apercevoir ses sentiments. Sérieusement qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour se trouver dans cette situation. Son ancien ennemi -car oui, il doutait que ce titre soit d'actualité- était amoureux de lui.

Hermione se leva et leur dit qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours. Harry finit son café et avala le reste de sa tartine puis se leva. Il suivit ses amis en traînant les pieds et pestant intérieurement sur sa chance inexistante. En effet, il venait de se rappeler qu'ils avait cours avec les serpentards...

* * *

Voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

à la prochaine (surement 2 semaines) =)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

Merci pour vos reviews, follows, favoris =)

Bonne lecture !

Chap 3

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry franchit la porte de la salle de métamorphose, tous les serpentards étaient déjà installés. Ron et Hermione qui le précédaient s'installèrent ensemble le laissant seul. Heureusement pour lui dans ce cours les Griffondors étaient en nombre pair. Harry s'assit donc aux côtés de Neville. Minerva Mcgonagal, sous sa forme animagus, les attendait assise sur son bureau. Le chat (1) fixait de ses pupilles allongées chaque élève qui rentrait. Finalement, le dernier s'assit. Mcgonagal sauta agilement de son point d'observation en se re-transformant. Elle sortit sa baguette et ferma la porte d'un sortilège. Puis elle se tourna vers ses élèves et commença son cours.

Cela faisait une bonne demi heure que le cours avait commencé. Et ça faisait autant de temps que Harry n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer. Ils étaient censés métamorphoser une boite en fer en ballon de baudruche. Autour de lui, plusieurs "ballons" flottaient plus ou moins bien dans les airs. La plupart n'étaient pas rond ou ovale, mais carré et comportaient tous au moins un angle. Ils étaient aussi recouvert à certains endroits de métal. Devant Harry, la boite avait que peu changée. Seul le très léger arrondissement des angles et un début de coloration rouge prouvaient ses vains efforts.

Sur sa droite, de l'autre côté du couloir et un rang devant, Draco Malfoy regardait, satisfait et fier, son travail. Effectivement, son ballon ressemblait à ce qu'il devait être : de couleur verte (sans blague...) , rond et en latex. Malfoy était un des rares avec Hermione (qui en doutait ?!) à avoir réussit l'exercice. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de porter son attention sur lui. Il avait été surpris de le voir si travailleur et concentré. Il avait toujours pensé que Malfoy n'aimait pas la métamorphose, principalement en raison de l'enseignante qui était aussi la directrice des griffondors. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Alors il avait continué de le regarder. Malfoy était doué. Mais c'est surtout ses gestes plein de grâce qui avaient plongés Harry dans sa contemplation.

Harry n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce genre de chose, mais il pouvait facilement dire qu'aucune personne de son entourage n'était aussi gracieuse que Malfoy. Pas même Hermione ou Ginny qui étaient pourtant des filles. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours pensé que ces qualificatifs correspondaient aux filles et non aux garçons, mais il devait avouer que Malfoy changeait la donne. Malfoy était beau, et même si c'était frustrant de le dire, c'était la vérité. Il était aussi gracieux, et étrangement délicat. Pas dans le sens qu'il semblait fragile ou faible, non. Mais en ce moment, Harry ressentait cette même envie de le protéger que celle qu'il ressentait envers Hermione et Ginny. Enfin ça s'en rapprochait. Et c'est bien la première fois qu'Harry ressentait ça pour un homme. Certes, il protégerait et avait protégé Ron et d'autres amis masculins, mais seulement lors de grands dangers. Pour sauver leur vie. Pas pour les préserver, pas pour... Aahhh il n'en savait rien, il voulait juste que Malfoy ne soit plus blessé, il avait assez subit pendant la guerre. Pas physiquement (enfin peut être, il n'en savait rien) mais surtout émotionnellement.

000

Draco de son côté était perplexe. Potter n'arrêtait pas de le regarder depuis ce matin. Il avait déjà sentit son regard au petit déjeuner. Et il pouvait dire que le griffondor l'avait observé pendant tout le début du cours. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à son beau brun ?Au début, il s'était imaginé qu'on avait découvert ses sentiments pour le brun. Mais hier, il avait bien vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Donc cela semblait impossible et puis seul Potter agissait curieusement. De toute manière, aucune rumeur sur lui n'était apparue. Donc son secret était toujours bien gardé. Cela le rassurait, mais le comportement de Potter était pour le moins étrange et inexplicable. Pour quelle raison le griffondor le surveillait-il ? La guerre était pourtant finie, il n'avait donc plus d'intérêt à le faire. Il n'y avait plus aucun risque...

\- Monsieur Potter. Il serait peut être plus utile de se concentrer sur votre travail plutôt que d'admirer Monsieur Malfoy qui lui a parfaitement réussi l'exercice !

Potter se détourna brusquement en rougissant et marmonna des excuses en se remettant à la métamorphose de son ballon.

Draco en profita pour l'observer. Potter, ce petit brun super sexy, avec de magnifiques yeux verts, une tignasse noire de jais et un corps bien sculpté par le quiddicht. Potter, son ancien "ennemi" -plutôt un rival de l'avis de Draco-, son fantasme, son amour à sens unique...Son plus gros problème !

Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour tomber amoureux de la pire personne possible ?! Non pas que Potter soit horrible, non, bien au contraire ! Mais sérieusement son "ennemi/rival", le sauveur du monde sorcier, le pilier du camp de la lumière, ce garçon que tout opposait à lui : son sang, son nom, son caractère, son camp, sa destiné,... tout. Jamais il n'aurait une chance de voir son amour retourné.

Draco soupira de désespoir. Blaise, à ses côtés, lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui tapota amicalement l'épaule en guise de réconfort. Blaise avait depuis longtemps comprit l'attirance qu'avait son ami pour le survivant. Si le blond avait gardé un petit espoir, celui-ci avait disparut le jour où Potter s'était mis en couple avec la fille Weasley. A partir de ce moment, Draco avait su qu'il n'aurait plus la possibilité naïve d'imaginer un rapprochement entre le griffondor et lui. C'est vrai que Potter semblait heureux dans son ménage. Mais c'était sans compter le regard perspicace de Blaise.

Pour ce dernier, Potter et Weasley n'avaient de couple que le nom. Quand on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait voir, surtout du côté de Potter, un certain malaise lors des gestes affectifs et intimes. En plus d'un manque total d'attention pour l'autre. Ils ressemblaient plus à des amis, proches certes, mais seulement des amis. Quant à Weasley, si elle semblait accro ou en tout cas se plaisait dans son couple, elle s'éloignait parfois de Potter, comme ce matin. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils ne se voient presque pas pendant un ou plusieurs jours de suite, seulement en coups de vent. Le couple était bizarre aux yeux de Blaise et il espérait ne pas se tromper. Ainsi Draco gardait une chance de finir heureux avec son petit lion.

000

Loin des pensées des deux serpentards, Harry se fustigeait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire abstraction des paroles de Malfoy ? Pourquoi éprouvait-il ce besoin de le regarder constamment ? Déjà, l'année dernière il avait passé les 3/4 de son temps scotché à la carte des maraudeurs, suivant des yeux l'étiquette Draco Malfoy jour et nuit. Et il avait eu raison. Malfoy était bien devenu un mangemort et avait une mission a effectuer. Mais le serpentard, malgré de vaines et hasardeuses tentatives, n'avait pas eu le temps d'allez au bout puisqu'Harry avait réussi à défaire Voldemort avant la fin de l'année. Résultats : Dumby était bien vivant, Rogue toujours un prof de potion sadique envers les griffondors (Dumby avait plaidé sa cause, et grâce à son rôle d'agent double il avait reçu l'ordre premier de Merlin), la majorité des mangemorts avaient été arrêtés et ils séjournaient à Azkaban, les autres avaient une horde d'aurores à leurs trousses.

Enfin concernant les Malfoys, Lucius s'était directement rendu, sous promesse qu'on épargne sa famille. Harry avait aperçu pour la première fois un père en cet homme. Draco et sa mère, eux, avaient été innocenté par Dumbledore (sous la stupeur des griffondors -sauf Harry- et d'une grande partie de la population sorcière). En effet, Harry avait dépassé la rivalité qu'il entretenait avec Malfoy en milieu d'année. Alors qu'il l'espionnait, il avait trouvé Malfoy dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage pleurant et sanglotant pendant que Mimi geignard essayait en vain de le consoler . Harry était repartit silencieusement, la tête basse. Il avait eu raison, les paroles du serpentard avait confirmé ses hypothèses mais... mais la détresse dans la voix du vert et argent l'avait bouleversé. Il avait été choqué sur le moment, puis il avait eu honte. Honte de n'avoir vu que le petit soldat, la statue sans expression, et non l'être humain derrière le masque. Honte de ne pas avoir fait l'effort de passer outre l'inimitié des deux maisons rivales. Honte d'avoir pensé que tous les serpentards était des mangemorts en herbes.

Du coup, il n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment d'injustice, au contraire, voir Malfoy en prison lui aurait semblé immérité. Il comprenait parfaitement les raisons de Dumbledore à l'inverse des autres Griffons. Quant à Narcissa, elle ne portait pas la marque et avait juré sous véritasérum n'avoir commis aucun crime grave (meurtre, torture, etc...). Avec toute cette histoire, Malfoy était devenu bien plus humain à ses yeux. Il avait vu son masque se fendre, tomber en morceaux et peu importe à quel point le serpentard pouvait sembler hautain de nouveau, Harry savait qu'il n'en était rien, il savait désormais ce qui se cachait en dessous.

Il releva les yeux vers Malfoy. Il lui sembla que ce dernier l'avait regardé, mais Malfoy s'était retourné si rapidement qu'il n'en était pas sûr. Il laissa son regard survoler le serpentard, puis se reprit et se remit à son travail. Mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça et il savait pertinemment que ses essais seraient infructueux.

000

A la fin des cours, soit une journée entière passée à scruter Malfoy au lieu de suivre les cours en question, Hermione lui agrippa le bras et l'emmena dans un recoin discret. Elle le dévisagea un instant avant de s'enquérir :

\- Harry, tu as passé ta journée à épier Malfoy ! Ne me dis pas que tu recommence comme l'année dernière !? Je n'avais rien dis ce matin en espérant me tromper, mais tu sais à quel point je trouve ça...

\- Ce n'est pas le cas 'Mione, la coupa Harry, j'ai mûri et je sais très bien que Malfoy n'est plus un mangemort (il ne l'a jamais vraiment été d'ailleurs, la marque qui tachait sa peau pâle avait été faite contre sa volonté, rajouta en pensée Harry) et qu'on ne craint rien de lui.

\- Bien mais dans ce cas...pourquoi ?

\- J'ai juste fait un rêve étrange cette nuit..., mentit Harry.

\- Et quel est le rapport avec Malfoy ?

\- Bah, il était dedans...

\- Oh ! Et qu'y faisait-il de si étrange pour te perturber ainsi ?

Harry rougit en se rappelant ce que Malfoy avait fait ou surtout dit dans son "rêve". Il se reprit et chassa les images de la nuit de son esprit, une chance qu'Hermione ne soit pas légilimens.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment, c'est flou...Je sais juste qu'il était là.

\- Hum...et c'est pour cette raison que tu le fixe ? Tu sais Harry, c'était sans doute qu'un simple rêve...et c'est pas si incroyable que Malfoy y apparaisse, après tout tu le côtoies tout les jours.

\- Oui tu dois avoir raison 'Mione.

\- Donc tu vas arrêter, demanda suspicieusement Hermione.

\- Je vais essayer, répondit Harry en se disant que décidément son amie le connaissait bien. Mais intérieurement, il doutait franchement de sa capacité à pouvoir oublier Malfoy. Déjà qu'en temps normal il pensait souvent à lui, alors après sa... sa quoi d'ailleurs, déclaration ? Pouvait-on parler de déclaration si la personne concernée (lui en l'occurrence) n'était pas _censée_ être présente ?! Enfin peut importe le fait était là. Il devait l'oublier. Mais une seule question résonnait dans sa tête : Comment le pourrait-il ?

* * *

(1) Je sais c'est une femelle donc une chatte, mais que voulez-vous les habitudes ont la vie dure.

Voilà =)

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Harry va-t-il réussir à détacher son esprit de Draco, à effacer sa déclaration de ses pensées ?

à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Hey !

Me revoilà pou un nouveau petit chapitre =)

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

chap 4

* * *

Ça faisait une semaine. Une semaine qu'Harry avait fait cette stupide promesse. Une semaine qu'Harry essayait d'oublier Malfoy. Chose qu'il n'avait bien entendu toujours pas réussi. Et ce fut une semaine atroce pour lui. Et là vous vous demandez pourquoi "atroce", n'est-ce-pas ? C'est pourtant simple, imaginez : d'un côté vous avez une Hermione qui surveille vos moindre faits et gestes, de l'autre un blond qui n'arrête pas de vous provoquer faisant fit de vos efforts à l'ignorer, et rajoutez à tout cela une petite amie qui depuis deux jours se fait incroyablement collante. Vous y êtes ? Et bien, Harry, lui, commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. C'est pourquoi il était en ce moment même, décidé à régler ses problèmes, entrain de se faire un planning mental.

D'abord, il devait aller voir Hermione et lui dire de lui lâcher la grappe. Elle avait beau être sa meilleure amie, et il avait beau l'apprécier comme une sœur, cette fois, elle était trop sur son dos et ce n'était plus possible. Ensuite il faudrait qu'il parle avec Ginny. Il ne la comprenait plus ces derniers temps. Elle avait commencé par s'éloigner et rester loin de lui de plus en plus souvent et maintenant elle revenait pour se pendre à ses basques. Il l'aimait bien, mais elle allait devoir comprendre qu'il avait aussi besoin de liberté et de temps pour être seul. Enfin il allait devoir faire quelque chose à propos de Malfoy.

Car le cas Malfoy était le pire. En effet, Harry se retrouvait incapable de répondre aux piques du serpentard. Et ça c'était vraiment énervant, surtout que le mec en question n'avait aucune idée de ses tourments et des pensées qui le traversaient lorsqu'il le croisait. Du coup Harry restait bêtement en face du serpentard, les bras ballants, l'esprit en plein bug. Résultats : Harry se prenait plus de moqueries du blond et de sa troupe, et ses propres amis le regardait avec avec afflictions ne comprenant pas pourquoi leur prince se laissait ridiculiser par leurs ennemis sans rien dire. D'ailleurs c'était sans doute à cause d'une de ces altercations que Ginny le collait.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry se rendait à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur un devoir. Ginny l'accompagnait (pour une fois) car elle-même y retrouvait ses amies. Alors qu'ils marchaient silencieusement, Malfoy et son groupe étaient apparus au détour d'un couloir. Malfoy avait alors directement railler Harry qui commençait à paniquer._

 _\- Alors Potter, on traîne de nouveau avec sa rouquine ?_

 _\- Euh... qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Malfoy, se reprit Harry après un moment d'hésitation et en se flagellant mentalement pour la pathétique réplique._

 _\- A moi ? Rien. Je m'étonne juste que vous soyez encore ensemble, après tout il me semblait qu'elle passait beaucoup plus de temps avec n'importe qui qu'avec toi._

 _Harry pensa un instant que Malfoy n'avait pas tord. Il se demanda aussi si le vert et argent disait ça car il était jaloux de la rousse. Mais il fut vite coupé dans ses pensées par une Ginny qui n'appréciait apparemment pas que son copain ne la défende pas._

 _\- Ohé, Harry ! Tu ne dis rien ?! Ce serpent vient de m'accuser de te tromper !_

 _Harry eut presque envie de lui répondre méchamment que lui même avait des doutes sur sa fidélité, mais il se retint en se disant qu'il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec une personne de plus en se moment et que de toute façon il s'en foutait pas mal à vrai dire. Encore un truc à méditer : aimait-il encore Ginny ? L'avait-il jamais aimé ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment. C'est pourquoi il rétorqua, voulant calmer le jeu :_

 _\- Peut importe ce que Malfoy dit, moi je te fais confiance Gin'..._

 _Il n'en pensait pas un mot, mais cela sembla faire plaisir à sa rousse qui s'agrippa à son bras en lançant un regard assassin à Malfoy. Ce dernier la snoba et s'en alla après lui avoir lancé un ultime regard._

 _Fin Flashback_

Harry se sortit de ses souvenirs et reprit contact avec le présent, il avait un planning à suivre ! C'est pourquoi, alors qu'il se trouvait dans la salle commune des griffondor, Harry se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea, déterminé, vers sa meilleure amie avec l'intention de la prendre à part pour lui toucher deux mots.

\- 'Mione, je peux te parler un peu ?

\- Bien sûr Harry ! Je t'en pris qu'as tu à me dire ?

\- Euh... il y a peu trop de monde là, tu peux me suivre dans mon dortoir, lui répondit Harry en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui.

\- Ok, je te suis.

Harry escalada donc les marches suivie d'une Hermione curieuse. Harry lui voyait ses résolutions fondre comme neige au soleil en pensant aux colères assez impressionnantes de son amie. Devait-il vraiment lui parler ? Il gémit intérieurement, il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Entre une colère rapidement passée et une surveillance intensive et longue, c'était vite choisit. Mais il espérait tout de même ne pas subir le courroux de la brune. Enfin il ouvrit la porte, et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Hermione le rejoignit et prenant son courage à deux mains Harry se lança :

\- Voilà 'Mione, tu sais que je t'adore et je sais très bien que tu fais tout cela pour mon propre bien, mais là c'est juste impossible... Je sais que tu n'aimes pas mon obsession sur Malfoy, mais je ne supporte plus de me savoir sans cesse espionné, je sens ton regard peser sur moi, sur chacun de mes gestes... Il faut arrêter, c'est limite malsain ! J'ai presque l'impression d'avoir un deuxième Voldemort sur le dos !

Hermione était bouche bée. D'une part, être comparé à un mage noir fou à lié n'était pas très réjouissant, et d'autre part, elle n'avait pas imaginé que son comportement pourrait importuner à ce point son ami. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup.

\- Je sais pas quoi dire, Harry,... je suis désolée, je voulais pas t'ennuyer autant, j'étais juste inquiète pour toi... désolée...

Harry l'a prit dans ses bras, il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, et lui chuchota :

\- C'est pas grave 'Mione, je te pardonne. Je veux juste que tu arrête de le faire, mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Hermione se détacha de lui les yeux troubles et lui fit un faible sourire avant de sortir.

Voilà une chose de faite, plus que deux.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Au fond des cachots, Draco était perplexe. Potter se comportait de plus en plus bizarrement. Le brun ne répondait presque plus à ses piques et lorsqu'il le faisait c'était médiocrement. Draco avait même l'impression que ce foutu griffondor essayait de le fuir, mais Draco allait le poursuivre, et il ne lui échapperait pas ! Fier de décision, il décida d'en parler à son ami le plus digne de confiance (ce qui veut dire peu quand on est des serpentard) j'ai nommé Blaise Zabini. Après tout si ses amis proches était au courant qu'il était gay, seul le noir connaissait la nature de ses sentiments envers le griffondor. D'ailleurs les deux annonces étaient récentes. En effet, Draco avait toujours craint la réaction de son père à ce sujet, mais maintenant qu'il était en prison, Draco se sentait plus libre. Il avait décidé de vivre sa vie sans suivre les traces de son père et sans mettre son opinion avant le sien.

Draco quitta donc sa chambre personnelle (privilège de préfet en chef), où il faisait ses devoirs, pour rallier la salle commune des serpentards. Il y trouva facilement son ami qui était en grande discussion avec son autre amie Pansy Parkinson. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, ils stoppèrent instantanément leur conversation. Draco trouva cela étrange mais il était bien trop préoccupé par l'attitude d'un certain brun aux yeux verts pour y prêter plus d'attention. Il fit signe à Pansy de les laisser et mis un sort d'isolation.

\- Blaise, tu as du remarquer que Potter agis étrangement ces derniers jours.

Le black hocha seulement la tête, laissant continuer son ami. Il voulait savoir où le blond voulait en venir, car sérieusement tout Poudlard avait remarqué le comportement suspect de Potter.

\- Et bien, ça devient frustrant ! Il ne répond plus à mes provocations, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en fout de moi ! Or, ça, je ne peux pas le concevoir ! Je veux bien qu'il me haïsse plutôt que de me retourner mes sentiments, mais il n'a pas le droit de m'enlever sa haine ! Je suis Draco Malfoy, on ne m'ignore pas !

\- D'accord, mais que veux tu faire ? Tu ne peux pas l'obliger à te détester...

\- Non, mais si je trouve ce qui le perturbe tant pour qu'il ne dédaigne plus me répondre, alors je pourrais régler le problème et il se retournera vers moi et nos joutes. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Tu as un réseau d'informateur, utilise le pour savoir qu'est-ce que notre petit pote Potter a. En fonction de quoi nous pourrons mettre au point un plan.

\- Mais ça va prendre beaucoup de temps Draco. D'autant plus qu'apparemment même Granger et Weasley n'ont aucune idée du souci qui occupe Potter.

\- C'est vrai, je sais pas si je vais réussir à tenir... Peu importe, fais le, je chercherais aussi de mon côté pour accélérer les choses et j'irais directement à la source : Potter.

\- Quoi tu vas aller lui demander comme ça ?!

\- Bien sûr que non, ne soit pas bête, je vais le suivre comme son ombre.

Sur cette réplique, Draco partit dans un grand éclat de rire. (Nda : comme le font les méchants...mais je trouvais pas l'adjectif...)

Il coupa le sortilège, fit un signe de tête à son ami et sortit de la salle commune. Il avait un griffondor à traquer.

Draco parcourait les couloirs depuis un bon moment, mais aucune trace de Potter. Alors qu'il allait laisser tomber (pour le moment) et se rendre dans la grande salle pour le dîner, il entendit des pas et une voix. Reconnaissant celle de Potter, il se cacha dans un recoin du couloir, derrière l'armure d'un quelconque chevalier. Potter se rapprochait, il pouvait désormais entendre des brides de sa... conversation ? Potter semblait être seul. En tout cas, Draco n'entendait qu'une voix. Peut être que Potter était devenu fou, cela expliquait son comportement...Ah ! Potter venait de parler de lui ! _Maudit Malfoy !_ Selon toute vraisemblance, Potter le haïssait toujours, alors pourquoi ne plus lui crier au visage ? Pas le temps d'y réfléchir Potter venait d'apparaître. Draco se recula le plus possible dans l'obscurité.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Harry râlait seul dans les couloirs tout en se dirigeant vers les cuisines. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de croiser certaines personnes... Si sa conversation avec Hermione s'était bien passée (toujours utiliser la corde sensible), celle avec sa dorénavant ex-petite amie avait été un désastre.

 _Flashback_

 _\- Hey Gin' ! Comment ça va ?_

 _Harry était redescendu et Ginny était revenue de ses cours. Elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa avant de le faire asseoir à côté (plutôt sous elle !) sur un canapé. Elle se colla à lui, allant jusqu'à prendre le bras d'Harry pour le mettre autour de ses épaules._

 _\- 'Lut Harry, ça va et toi ?_

 _\- Euh bien bien, commença Harry en se frottant la nuque. Ginny... tu pourrais te décoller un peu...j'étouffe._

 _\- Oh désolé, mais je t'aime tellement que je veux tout le temps être proche de toi, répondit-elle en s'éloignant à peine._

 _\- Oui, justement, à propos de ça... je ne comprends pourquoi d'un coup tu agis comme ça, mais si tu pouvais des fois me laisser tranquille..._

 _\- Tranquille ?! Dis que je t'ennuie pendant que tu y es !_

 _\- Ginny, soupira Harry, ce n'est pas ça , j'ai juste besoin d'être seul parfois, tu comprends ?_

 _\- Non, je comprends pas. On se voit pas tellement, on a pas les même cours, alors je te vois seulement pendant les repas et le soir, et toi tu trouve que c'est trop ?! Regardes, ce qu'à dit Malfoy la dernière fois !_

 _\- Donc tu agis de cette manière à cause de ça ? Je t'avais pourtant dis que je te faisait confiance, pas besoin de me coller et de t'agripper à moi ! D'ailleurs lâches-moi, s'exclama-t-il en se dégageant de la prise de la rousse._

 _\- Harry ! Comment oses-tu ! Je suis ta petite amie !_

 _\- Eh bien, j'oses c'est tout ! Et puis tu sais quoi, je te quitte !_

 _Harry s'était alors levé rapidement et avait quitté la tour des griffons, redoutant un fameux chauve-souris et une explosion de colère de la part de Ginny._

 _Fin Flashback_

La scène s'était déroulée devant une bonne partie des griffondors et Harry savait que les rumeurs auraient fait le tour de Poudlard avant la nuit. Il savait aussi que son meilleur ami lui en voudrait, il avait donc décidé d'éviter la grande salle. Il s'expliquerait plus tard. En attendant il avait faim et il lui restait toujours une personne à voir...

\- Maudit Malfoy !

* * *

Voilà !

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

à la prochaine =)


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre après plus d'un mois, milles excuses pour le retard !

Merci à Ofo, Brigitte26, Shishi-sama76 Vrit et Stizzie pour leur review :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chap 5

* * *

 _La scène s'était déroulée devant une bonne partie des griffondors et Harry savait que les rumeurs auraient fait le tour de Poudlard avant la nuit. Il savait aussi que son meilleur ami lui en voudrait, il avait donc décidé d'éviter la grande salle. Il s'expliquerait plus tard. En attendant il avait faim et il lui restait toujours une personne à voir..._

 _\- Maudit Malfoy !_

 _/*-/*-/*-/*-_

Harry passa devant la planque de Draco sans le voir, totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Ce dernier décida de le suivre en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco se demanda quelle était la destination de Potter. Il semblait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du château, or il n'y avait pas grand chose dans ces niveaux. Du plus c'était l'heure du dîner. En fait Harry hésitait. Il aurait voulu en terminer avec tout cette histoire et aller trouver Malfoy chez les serpentards, mais il y avait deux problèmes. Déjà, le blond était certainement dans la grande salle en train de dîner avec les autres élèves. Ensuite, eh bien, il ne pourrait jamais entrer dans la salle commune des verts et argents, il n'avait pas leur mot de passe et personne ne le laisserait passer, surtout pas lui.

Si il avait su qu'une nuit en haut de la tour de l'astronomie aurait engendré tout cela, il serait resté dans son lit bien au chaud. Mais voilà, il n'avait jamais respecter les règles de Poudlard et il avait prit l'habitude de faire des sorties nocturnes. Il fallait bien que cet irrespect lui retombe dessus un jour... Enfin, il aurait presque préféré une année de retenues avec Rogue plutôt que cette fameuse déclaration. Presque seulement.

Le ventre d'Harry grogna. Harry soupira, il allait faire un détour par la cuisine et seulement après il partirait à la recherche de Malfoy. Il avait du temps devant lui de toute façon. Il y arriva cinq minutes plus tard et gratta la poire qui déclenchait l'ouverture de la porte des cuisines. Il y entra et aussitôt un elfe vient lui demander ce dont il avait besoin. Il demanda une portion du repas proposé au dîner et s'installa à une table en attendant.

Draco, lui, était resté devant le tableau. Il savait ce qu'il y avait derrière pour s'y être rendu plusieurs fois, mais il savait aussi qu'en y posant un pied Potter le repérerait immédiatement. C'était d'ailleurs incroyable qu'il ne l'ai pas fait avant. Certes, il savait se faire discret mais les couloirs ne donnait pas beaucoup de cachettes et il avait souvent été à découvert à à peine trois mètres de Potter. Enfin, peu importe, la question était de savoir si il devait entrer ou non. Finalement il se décida à entrer. il voulait des réponses et c'était une bonne occasion pour parler à Potter sans personne autour.

Le bruit du tableau s'ouvrant fit lever les yeux à Harry. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il en vit sortir Malfoy.

\- Mais qui voilà ?! Si ce n'est pas notre petit pote Potter, railla Draco. Que fait le survivant dans un tel lieu ?

\- Il mange Malfoy, c'est plutôt évident..., répliqua Harry. _Pourquoi faut-il que Malfoy vienne me faire suer jusqu'ici ? Juste au moment où je croyais être enfin tranquille... D'ailleurs que faisait le serpentard ici ? Enfin voyons le bon côté, je comptais de toute manière le voir ensuite, il me facilite la tâche._

\- Pourquoi pas dans la grande salle ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Harry prudent. Il n'allait tout de même pas raconté ses déboires à Malfoy...

\- Voyons, tu peux tout me dire tu sais..., susurra Draco sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Mais bien sûr mon Drakinouchet chéri, roucoula Harry en imitant Pansy. Sérieusement Malfoy, qu'est-ce que toi tu fais ici ?

\- Oh mais je ne vais pas te répondre gratuitement, mon cher Potter. Une réponse pour une réponse. Tu me dis pourquoi tu es là, je te le dirais à mon tour.

\- Rêve pas Malfoy ! Je n'en crois pas les promesses d'un serpent comme toi.

\- Et tu as tort, ma parole est d'or... mais soit, j'accepte de commencer, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler après !

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation, et Draco s'assit en face de lui. _Je vais_ _tout compte fait raconter mes déboires à Malfoy,_ pensa Harry avec dérision.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, j'avoue que je te suivais. Je t'ai croisé dans les couloirs et je me demandais ce que tu faisait aussi bas dans le château. Ça a éveillé ma curiosité, du coup je t'ai suivis.

Harry était estomaqué. _Malfoy l'avait suivit ?! Qu'avait-il pu entendre ? Avait-il parlé à voix haute ? Apparemment Malfoy ne savait toujours pas qu'il l'avait surpris en haut de la tour d'astronomie, ou il le cachait bien._

\- C'est à ton tour Potter.

\- Oui, oui. Eh bien je... euh... j'ai rompu avec Ginny de façon... enfin... devant beaucoup de Griffondors et sans délicatesse dirons-nous...

Malfoy retint comme il pu un large sourire de s'étirer sur son visage. _Enfin ! Potter avait jeté la rouquine et il était célibataire de nouveau. C'était limite un miracle, il avait du mal a y croire, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Enfin, qu'il soit célibataire ne signifiait pas que Potter accepterait de sortir avec lui et encore qu'il tombe amoureux. De plus, Potter semblait regretter son geste..._

Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir rompu ? Surtout si c'est pour avoir des remords ensuite...

Harry s'en voulait certes un peu d'avoir rompu d'une manière aussi brute, mais il avait craqué sur le moment et ne regrettait finalement pas son geste. Il n'aimait pas Ginny.

\- Je n'ai pas de remords... je n'aime plus Ginny, ou plutôt je ne l'ai jamais aimé comme elle le souhaite. Je la considère plus comme une petite sœur, j'imagine que mes sentiments se sont mélangés...Enfin maintenant je n'ai plus de doute, et il faudra qu'elle si fasse.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, pris dans leurs pensées. Puis Harry se dit que c'était peu être le bon moment pour aborder LE sujet avec Malfoy. Mais évidement, il ne pouvait pas juste lui sortir "Alors Malfoy, on craque pour moi ? Sérieusement faire des déclarations au clair de lune c'est d'un cliché...". Non il ne pouvait _absolument_ pas dire ça.

\- Mais pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour ma vie personnelle, Malfoy ?

\- Je me suis toujours intéressé à ta vie, Potter. Comme le dit le proverbe : Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus proche de tes ennemis.

Ça se tenait en soit. Harry lui même avait eu le même raisonnement. Mais il avait aussi assister à cette déclaration, et ça changeait toute la donne. Il savait qu'il y avait plus que cette rivalité, et que cette soit disant haine n'était que le voile derrière lequel se cachait les réels sentiments de Malfoy. Si au début il avait été carrément septique, aujourd'hui il ne devait plus refuser de voir la réalité en face. Mafloy l'aimait. C'était un fait. Très perturbant, je vous l'accorde. Et Harry n'allait pas se jeter dans ses bras et répondre à son amour comme ça. Non.

Mais ça avait fait réfléchir Harry. Il se demandait si Malfoy ne se cachait pas tout entier derrière son masque. Il se demandait si Malfoy était vraiment le connard qu'il avait subit ces dernières années. Il se demandait...non il souhaitait donner une chance à Malfoy, une chance pour qu'il lui montre son vrai lui. Harry n'était pas gay, enfin il n'en s'avait rien, mais n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme. En même temps, ses amourettes avec la gente féminine ne s'étaient pas spécialement bien déroulées, et il faut avouer qu'il n'était pas non plus très attiré par ce côté là... Et surtout, il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il n'avait jamais ressentis le grand amour avec un A majuscule, celui dont toutes les fictions romantiques sont abreuvées. Et pourtant Harry souhaitait par dessus tout l'entrevoir et pouvoir le vivre comme ses parents. Il était peu être un idéaliste, mais il voulait y croire.

Pour en revenir à Malfoy, eh bien, ils arrivaient en ce moment même à avoir une conversation cordiale. Malfoy l'intriguait, et évidement il voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire à propos de cette déclaration. Alors pourquoi pas essayer de se rapprocher de lui, de devenir son ami ? Certes c'était un peu méchant et égoïste si les sentiments du blond étaient vrais, mais Harry souhaitait apprendre à connaitre le serpentard. Ce qu'il avait vu en haut de la tour d'astronomie, ce visage, cette facette nouvelle, totalement différente du Malfoy habituel mais qui semblait si ...juste, si sincère. Il voulait retrouver ce Malfoy là.

\- Malfoy, est-ce que tu me hais ?

Draco s'étouffa sous la surprise. _C'était quoi cette question ?! Pourquoi tout d'un coup Potter lui posait-il cette question ?_

 _-_ Bien sûr. Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes les princes de Griffondor et de Serpentard, que tu es un Potter et moi un Malfoy, que je suis mangemort et fils de mangemort et toi le survivant et le sauveur, que j'était dans mauvais camp et toi dans le bon... que tout ceci fait de nous des ennemis jurés.

\- Tu n'es plus un mangemort, Malfoy. D'ailleurs tu ne l'as jamais vraiment été, tu n'avais pas le choix, ta vie et celle de ta famille reposait sur tes épaules. De plus, tu ne m'a pas dénoncé, alors que tu savais pertinemment que c'était moi cette fois au manoir...

\- Soit, et pour le reste ?

\- Est-ce vraiment important ces maisons, ces noms... me hais tu pour ce que je suis ou pour ce que je représente ?

\- Principalement pour ce que tu représente, mais parfois tu peux être très énervant Potter, répondit Draco malicieux.

\- Mais toi aussi Malfoy, toi aussi, rétorqua Harry en souriant.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je ne te hais pas Malfoy, plus maintenant en tout cas et je pense même que, mis à part les moment où je voulait réellement te tuer, je ne t'ai jamais haï. Mon ennemi, c'était Voldemort, toi tu était mon rival.

\- Que d'honneur, railla Draco.

\- Malfoy, continua Harry sérieusement, crois tu qu'on pourrait devenir amis ? Je veux dire la guerre est finie et c'est notre dernière année, c'est peut être l'heure de mettre notre passé derrière nous et de se laisser une chance, de briser ce mur qui sépare nos monde et de parler.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

\- J'ai mes raisons.

\- Que tu ne me diras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête. _Te les dire maintenant ruinerait probablement tout espoir d'entente,_ rajouta Harry pour lui même.

Draco, lui, réfléchit rapidement. Il ne devait pas laisser s'échapper une telle occasion ! Mais en même temps, ce soudais revirement de Potter le rendait suspicieux...

\- D'accord. Soyons amis.

Et sur ces mots, Draco tendit sa main à Harry. Ce dernier la regarda un instant ce souvenant de ce même geste qu'il avait refusé en première année, puis il la saisit et la serra en rivant ses yeux dans ceux de Malfoy.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Harry était fatigué. Cela faisait une semaine depuis sa discussion avec Malfoy dans les cuisines. Une semaine qu'il avait rompu avec Ginny. Et la semaine avait été très longue.

Depuis sa rupture avec la rousse, cette dernière colportait des rumeurs dans son dos, allant du « il me frappait » à « il est impuissant ». Et si la plupart ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, ces deux là le rendait furieux. Il ne comprenait pas son ex. Qu'attendait elle de ces mensonges ? Qu'on la prenne en pitié ? Qu'on se mette à l'éviter et qu'on le renie ? Peu semblait y croire, ce qui arrangeait bien Harry, mais il sentait tout de fois quelques regards et entendait quelques murmures. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas cette sensation d'être de nouveau une bête de foire.

Hermione si elle comprenait la réaction colérique de Ginny, comme elle l'appelait, la condamnait et ne donnait évidement aucun crédit à ses fabulations sur Harry. Ron, quant à lui, s'il ne croyait aucunement sa sœur, ne pardonnait pas à Harry de l'avoir fait pleurer, mais Harry savait que ça lui passerait vite.

Quant à Malfoy, eh bien, après lui avoir serré la main, Malfoy était partit rapidement et sans un mot de plus. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis, mais parfois, lorsqu'ils se croisaient ou que leurs regards s'accrochaient, ils se saluaient d'un signe de tête. Harry était plutôt fier de cette avancée, mais il n'allait pas s'en contenter. On était vendredi soir, ce weekend il parlerait avec Malfoy. C'était décidé.

* * *

Voilà !

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Encore désolée pour le retard et à la prochaine :)


	6. Chapter 6

Salut !

Merci pour vos reviews :)

Désolée pour le retard, j'essaierais de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chap 6

* * *

La lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux de son baldaquin tira Harry du sommeil. Il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. _Quelle heure est-il ?_ Il lança un tempus. Neuf heure moins dix. Parfait. Comme on était samedi, le petit déjeuner était ouvert jusqu'à dix heure pour permettre aux élèves de faire une grasse matinée.

Harry se leva tranquillement et s'habilla décontracté, l'uniforme n'étant pas obligatoire le weekend. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit de son ami, ce dernier dormait comme loir. _Peu importe, de toute façon il me fait surement encore la tête._ Harry descendit dans la salle commune, il y avait quelques élèves mais pas d'Hermione en vue. Connaissant son amie, elle était sans doute réveillée depuis un bon moment et travaillait déjà ses devoirs à la bibliothèque. Il mangerait donc seul. Il sortit et pris le chemin de la grande salle. Lorsqu'il y entra, il remarqua que la table des griffondors était quasi-vide (que des paresseux ^^...) contrairement à celles des autres maisons. Mais le plus gênant était la présence de Ginny. Elle l'avait rapidement aperçu et lui avait jeté un regard noir. Harry l'avait snobé, et s'était installé loin de son groupe de fille.

Alors qu'il grignotait son croissant, il se rappela soudainement sa décision de la veille. Il releva les yeux vers la table des verts et argents. Pas de Malfoy. En même temps, cela ne surprenait guère. Il devrait donc le chercher. Cela aurait été impossible pour une personne lambda, après tout trouver une personne dans un château aussi grand que Poudlard relevait de l'impossible. Mais Harry n'était pas n'importe qui et surtout il avait un objet bien pratique : la carte des maraudeurs.

Il remonta donc dans sa chambre et sortit de sa malle ladite carte. Les garçons de sa chambré dormaient encore. Il hésita un instant à s'installer dans son lit ou à descendre dans la salle commune, mais il voulait être tranquille et plus que tout qu'on ne lui pose pas de question. C'est pourquoi il ressortit aussi vite de son dortoir et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Peu de personne la connaissait et encore moins l'utilisait, ce qui arrangeait fort Harry. Il passa trois fois devant le mur avant de voir apparaître la porte. Il avait penser à une salle relaxante où il pouvait réfléchir posément. Et en effet, ce petit salon cosy dans les tons brun et prune était parfait pour cela. Il s'assit dans un large et confortable fauteuil et ouvrit la carte.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

 _Alors, voyons voir... Ah le voilà !_ L'étiquette de Draco Malfoy indiquait les cachots et plus précisément la salle commune des serpentards. _Je ne peux donc pas aller lui parler maintenant. Enfin, il sortira bien à un moment ou un autre..._ Harry ne replia pas la carte, à la place il la déposa sur la table basse. Vu qu'il avait du temps devant lui, il décida de le mettre à profit en commençant ses devoirs. Potions, sortilèges, et DCFM. La DCFM ne devrait pas lui poser de problème, il devait écrire trois parchemin sur les vampires, leurs pouvoirs et leurs faiblesses. Pour le cours de sortilèges il devait lire le chapitre sur l'utilisation du sort "Incendio magnus" - le niveau supérieur du simple sortilège de feu et s'y entraî celui de potions serait un casse tête : écrire deux parchemin sur la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges. Il en aurait justement bien besoin pour finir ce devoir ! Il souffla un bon coup, prit ses affaires et se mit au travail.

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait travaillé un bon moment et avait d'ores et déjà finit de lire le chapitre sur _Incendio magnus_ et bien entamé son devoir de DCFM., mais depuis quelques minutes, Malfoy était revenu à son esprit et il stressait un peu à vrai dire. Il allait parler à Malfoy aujourd'hui. C'était un fait et il n'allait pas revenir sur sa decision. Mais que pouvais-t-il lui dire ? De quoi pourraient ils bien parler ? Et puis, devais t-il l'appeler Malfoy ou Draco ? Certes, ils étaient devenu amis, et normalement entre amis on s'appelle par nos prénom, mais pour le cas de Malfoy s'était étrange. Ce dernier était tout de même un ancien rival et quelqu'un de particulièrement pointilleux. Harry avait rarement entendu quelqu'un l'appeler par son prénom, même parmi les serpentards. _Aaahh ! ça m'énerve, je verrais bien sur place !_

Il regarda la carte de nouveau. Malfoy se trouvait désormais dans un couloir du quatrième étage et surtout il était seul. Ni une ni deux, Harry se leva précipitamment, s'engouffra hors de la salle sur demande et se mit en route.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

\- Malf-Draco !

Draco se retourna surpris qu'on l'appelle par son prénom et le fut encore plus lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de la personne.

\- Potter ?!

\- C'est bien moi, lui sourit ledit Potter, comment ça va ?

\- Euh... bien, mais dis moi, depuis quand tu m'appelle par mon prénom ?

\- Oh ! Eh bien, depuis maintenant, je me suis dis que puisqu'on était amis, il serait peut être temps...lui répondit-il en se passant une main derrière la nuque. Enfin si ça te dérange je continuerais avec Malfoy...

Draco réfléchit un instant à la demande. En soi, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, c'était juste inattendu. Mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Harry avait raison, ils avaient décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre et de se laisser une chance d'être amis, autant y mettre du sien.

\- D'accord, Potter.

\- Harry.

\- Umm ?

\- Harry et non Potter. Ce qui vaut pour moi vaut pour toi, donc tu peux m'appeler Harry.

 _Quoi ?! Mais c'est ...génial en fait._ Draco avait longtemps rêvé de pouvoir le faire sans risquer de voir sa tête séparée de son cou. A dire vrai, dans ses pensées et ses rêves Potter était déjà Harry, mais bon ça il n'allait pas l'avouer...

\- Bien Pot-Harry.

C'était étrange et pourtant plaisant. Le roulement sur la langue, la sonorité...Draco avait toujours apprécié le nom du survivant. Il était simple et commun -contrairement au sien- mais Draco trouvait qu'il allait parfaitement à Harry, alors même que ce dernier était le total opposé de "commun".

\- co... Draco !

\- Hein ?! Oui, quoi ?

Harry pouffa discrètement, un Malfoy surpris était assez drôle.

\- Je te demandais si tu voulais faire quelque chose de spécifique ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Une activité qu'on pourrait faire ensemble, je sais pas moi, jouer au quiddicht, travailler sur nos devoirs... bref, peu importe...

\- Maintenant ?

\- Ouai ou bien plus tard, mais ça serait sympa qu'on discute ensemble, non ?

\- J'imagine que oui.

Draco délibéra mentalement sur le choix. Un petit tour en balais serait sympa, mais cela rendrait la conversation difficile, quant au quidditch... eh bien, il avouait être un mauvais perdant -spécialement avec Potter- et il valait mieux éviter tout conflit. Du coup, il restait les devoirs. Il avait déjà commencé son devoir de DCFM et il lui restait celui de potion (une simple formalité) et un d'arithmancie... Potter ne suivait pas ce dernier et avait probablement déjà fait celui de DCFM. Donc potion. Cela fera sans doute plaisir au griffon étant donné qu'il est nul dans cette matière...

\- On a un devoir de potion pour lundi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as déjà fait ?

\- Non, j'ai tendance à le garder pour la fin, ou plutôt me voiler la face en espérant qu'il ne soit qu'une illusion... et toi ?

\- Irrécupérable... Mais bon, je ne l'ai pas encore fait donc on peut s'y mettre ensemble.

\- Parfait ! Il est déjà l'heure du déjeuner, on se retrouve à 14h dans la salle sur demande ? Tu sais où elle est, non ?

\- Oui, pas de problème.

\- A toute à l'heure alors, déclara Harry en partant.

\- Attends ! Juste une dernière chose. Comment on se comporte devant les autres ?

\- C'est vrai que c'est un point important. Je sais pas trop... notre amitié risque de surprendre pas mal de monde.

\- Tu veux la cacher ?

\- Non, pas particulièrement et toi ?

Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre. Au fond de lui, il voulait vraiment pouvoir s'afficher avec Harry, mais il redoutait les commentaires qui suivraient. Un ancien mangemort ami avec le survivant, ça fait tache. Et que faire si Harry n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier ou cédait à la pression et lui retirait son amitié ?

Voyant que Draco ne répondait pas, Harry lâcha :

\- Ou sinon, on peut se laisser un peu de temps pour se décider. On ne dit rien pour l'instant et si jamais on le souhaite et bien on révélera la vérité. Ça te va, Draco ?

Draco acquiesça. C'était sans doute le plus sûr.

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

\- Salut Harry !

Harry venait de s'installer à côté de Seamus, et en face d'Hermione et de Ron.

\- Salut 'Mione. Salut Seam'. Ron, rajouta-t-il, avec espoir, à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête et un petit sourire, étant trop occupé avec une cuisse de poulet pour répondre convenablement. Apparemment la crise était passée. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, échangeant quelques paroles sur des broutilles ou rigolant à des blagues. Alors que le dessert apparaissait, Hermione demanda à Harry.

\- J'espère que tu as commencé tes devoirs, et n'oublie pas celui de potion, même si tu n'aime pas. Au pire demande moi, je t'aiderais.

\- C'est gentil 'Mione, mais quelqu'un va déjà m'aider cet après midi.

\- Ah oui ? Et qui est donc ton sauveur ?

\- Mystère, mystère, se pavana Harry.

De l'autre côté de la grande salle, Draco était de très bonne humeur. Il avait passé la semaine à se demander si il n'avait pas rêvé sa conversation avec Harry ou encore si ce dernier ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait sa réponse. Et quelle réponse ! Harry, car il pouvait l'appeler ainsi maintenant souhait réellement devenir son ami et passer du temps avec lui.

Blaise à ses côtés lui demanda :

\- Qu'y a-t-il pour que tu soit si joyeux ? C'est l'imite effrayant tu sais, continua t-il en se moquant.

Draco lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de répondre.

\- C'est Har-enfin Potter.

\- Tu as pu lui parler ?

Draco lui avait raconter sa rencontre avec Potter et si Draco avait été enthousiasme et rayonnant au départ, Blaise l'avait vu dépérir au fil des jours. Son ami doutait beaucoup de lui-même depuis la fin de la guerre, même s'il cachait cette fragilité son un masque. Il faut dire que sa position, les actes qu'il avait du commettre et tout le procès et accusations qui avaient suivi l'avaient marqué en profondeur. C'est pourquoi, Blaise se réjouissait vraiment de la bonne humeur de son ami.

\- Oui, il est venu me trouver. On a un peu discuter et il en est ressortit qu'on doivent s'appeler par nos prénoms, et qu'on se voit cet après midi pour bosser ensemble le devoir de potion.

\- Je suis content pour toi Draco, tu vas pouvoir te rapprocher de lui.

\- Oui enfin, nous ne seront jamais que des amis, rien de plus, soupira tristement le blond.

\- T'en sais rien. T'aurais jamais imaginé devenir son ami et pourtant il te l'a proposé, alors pourquoi pas ? Draco t'es un mec génial, si tu lui montre ce que tu es vraiment et non ta façade, Potter pourrait bien tomber amoureux de toi.

Draco hocha la tête, mais au fond de lui, il n'y croyait pas.

* * *

Voilà !

Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ?

à la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Salut,

Voilà pas de retard cette fois :)

Merci pour vos reviews (Celtica25, Ofo, Brigitte26), follows et favoris !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Chap 7

* * *

Comme prévu, Harry et Draco étaient venus travailler ensemble dans la salle sur demande. Si le début s'était déroulé dans un certain malaise, cela faisait un moment qu'ils travaillaient en silence studieux sur leur devoir de potion. Enfin, un silence ponctué de questions (de la part d'Harry) et de réponses (de la part de Draco). Mais tout se passait plutôt bien et l'atmosphère était agréable.

\- Au fait, Merci. C'est vraiment sympa de ta part, déclara Harry d'un seul tenant.

\- De quoi tu parles, lui demanda Draco, étonné.

\- Eh bien, pour m'aider avec ce devoir. Tu sais très bien que je suis nul en potion, alors qu'au contraire toi tu excelles, alors ce travail en duo m'est plus bénéfique qu'à toi.

\- Peu importe, fit Draco en balayant l'idée d'un revers de la main, mis à part pour l'arithmancie -que tu n'as pas- j'ai quasiment finit mes autres devoirs.

\- Il te reste quoi, je pourrais peut être te donner un coup de main, demanda Harry, avide de pouvoir retourner la faveur au blond.

\- Eh bien, je n'arrive pas à compléter les trois parchemin demandé en DCFM, j'en suis qu'à deux et demi et je rame.

\- Tu l'as sur toi ?

\- Oui, tiens, fit-il en lui tendant après l'avoir sortit de son sac.

Harry prit le devoir et le lu en silence, hochant la tête ou laissant échappé des "hum" par-ci par-là.

\- Ok, il est plutôt bon... d'accord excellent, rajouta-t-il après un regard appuyé du blond. Tu peux rajouter qu'il permet de se défendre contre des inféris et il sera parfait.

\- Des inféris ? Tu veux dire les trucs mort-vivants ?

\- Ouai, il craigne le feu. C'est d'ailleurs la seule façon de les tuer puisque même s'il ne ressente plus de douleur, leur corps peut tout de même tomber en cendres.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Je ne l'ai vu écrit nul part dans les livres.

\- Oh, par expérience, j'ai du en combattre avec Dumbledore...

Harry était gêné, il n'aimait pas dévoilé sa vie et encore moins ses exploits. Il ne se vantait pas et ne souhaitait absolument qu'on le considère comme un héros. La guerre était enfin finie, il voulait pouvoir reprendre une vie normale, loin de toute cette action, ces drames, cette violence...

 _Décidément, la vie du brun avait été agitée,_ se dit Draco. Il avait bien entendu des rumeurs sur les mésaventures du brun et de ses deux acolytes, le fameux trio d'or, mais il pensait qu'elles étaient exagérées. Qui pouvait combattre un basilic et en ressortir indemne ?! Mais bon, ces mêmes personnes avaient gagné une guerre, alors...

Sentant que le griffondor ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, Draco se remit sans rien ajouté sur leur devoir. Harry lui en fut très reconnaissant.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Ils avaient finis leur devoir de potion et ayant encore un peu de temps devant eux, Draco proposa de le mettre en pratique et de faire la potion. Harry bien qu'aimant que très moyennement les potions -et c'est un euphémisme- accepta. Il découvrait un nouveau Draco qu'il commençait réellement à réévaluer son jugement sur le blond et même à apprécier sa présence qui était apaisante. Il voulait donc passer encore un peu de temps avec lui et si cela lui permettait en bonus de réussir le prochain contrôle de Rogue, c'était tant mieux. Et puis, étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande, l'équipement ne poserait pas pas de problème.

Ils se mirent donc au travail. Ils demandèrent à la salle un chaudron ainsi que les ingrédient nécessaire à la fabrication de la potion, soit des scarabées, des racines de gingembre et de la bile de tatou. Ils remplirent le chaudron d'eau et la firent bouillir à l'aide d'un feu (demandé lui aussi à la salle). En attendant, ils écrasèrent les scarabées dans un bol et coupèrent en fines lamelles les racines. Harry n'arrivant qu'à s'estropier avec le couteau et à couper des tranches épaisses d'un centimètre, Draco lui confia l'écrasement des scarabées qui semblait moins dangereux. La besogne s'effectuait avec légèreté, le blond se moquant ouvertement, mais gentiment, du brun. Ce dernier mimait la bouderie avant de sourire amusé.

Une fois l'eau bouillante, ils versèrent d'abord la poudre de scarabées. Draco demanda à Harry de remuer trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles puis une fois en sens inverse. Puis, ils ajoutèrent la bile de tatou (deux grandes cuillères). Ils laissèrent reposer cinq minutes pendant lesquelles ils discutèrent du professeur Rogue.

\- Mais il me déteste, alors quoi que je fasse, j'aurais toujours une sale note... alors que toi... d'ailleurs, pourquoi il te favorise autant ? Je veux dire, certes, il favorise tout les serpentard au détriment des autres maisons, mais avec toi c'est particulier.

\- C'est mon parrain...

\- Ton parrain, s'écria Harry en coupant Draco. Ce dernier n'y fit guère attention et continua :

-... alors forcement ça apporte ses avantages...mais aussi ses inconvénients. Si je rate une potion, il me la fait refaire le soir même. Enfin, puisque j'aime ça, je ne vois pas ça comme une punition, et puis je peux le voir seul à seul comme ça.

\- Eh bien, c'est assez surprenant... Et il peut être sympa, genre pour de vrai, ou il est toujours antipathique, demanda Harry, un brin de moquerie dans la voix.

\- Oh oui, toujours, répondit Draco d'un faux ton désespéré. Non, en réalité, il est vraiment gentil avec moi, mais il reste assez peu expressif...Enfin, avec ma famille j'ai l'habitude...

Draco avait de la mélancolie et de la peine dans la voix. Harry eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Mais Draco se reprit rapidement et annonça que les cinq minutes étaient passées. Ils se remirent donc à la potion. Draco jeta le dernier ingrédient et Harry se mit à touiller, mais alors qu'il allait entamer un septième tour, Draco le stoppa en lui attrapant la main.

\- Stop ! C'est seulement six tours ! Un de plus et la potion risque d'exploser, le gingembre est très sensible, encore plus lorsqu'il est mélangé à de la bile de tatou.

Harry hocha la tête en relâchant la louche. La main de Draco lui brûlait la peau, et lui envoyait des frisson dans tout le corps. C'était la première fois que Draco le touchait autrement que pour le frapper, et à cette époque il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apprécier la peau délicate et fraîche de son homologue. Son cœur battait la chamade. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, par Merlin ? Et ce n'était pas à cause du potentiel danger de la potion, non, il était plus qu'accoutumé à ce genre de péril.

Draco lui tenait toujours la main de Harry. Il avait agis par reflex et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de son geste. La main de Harry était chaude, la peau douce, même si légèrement rugueuse par endroits dû à la pratique du quiddicht. Il n'avait pas envie de la lâcher, à vrai dire, il souhaitait la garder pour toujours. Mais cela n'était pas possible, alors il la relâcha, caressant une dernière fois le dos de celle-ci, et posa son regard sur le brun.

Harry frissonna de nouveau lorsque Draco retira sa main, le frôlement de leur peaux était perturbant, et la sensation de froid qui suivit encore plus. Il n'allait pas bien, le feu chauffait encore sous le chaudron et la température de la salle devait dépasser les 25 degrés, il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir froid. Il releva les yeux vers son voisin.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Argent contre émeraude. Harry pouvait y lire tout l'amour que lui portait Draco, il s'étonna même un instant de ne l'avoir jamais remarqué, avant de se rappeler l'incroyable capacité du blond à se cacher derrière un masque froid. Il maudit instantanément ce foutu masque. Mais il se sentit aussitôt égoïste. C'était le seul moyen que Draco connaissait pour se protéger. Et le blond avait de bonnes raisons de le faire. Mais l'amour qui débordait des yeux du blond le rendait encore plus beau et Harry souhaita voir cette vision plus souvent.

Draco lui voyait défilé les émotions dans les yeux verts forêts. De la surprise, de la colère, de la compassion, et... du désir ?! Non il devait avoir rêvé. Il afficha un sourire désabusé sur son visage. Harry lui offrait déjà son amitié -ce qui était incroyable- et lui, idiot qu'il était, s'imaginait l'impossible... _Arrête de rêver Draco._

Harry avait aussi vu la déception de Draco et se sentit mal. Il connaissait les sentiments du blond et en profitait, il se dégoûtait. Il devrait couper court à cette pseudo amitié. Il le devrait vraiment, c'était irrespectueux pour le blond de se jouer de lui. Harry le savait bien, mais il ne voulait pas arrêter. Il découvrait en Draco une personne formidable et il appréciait réellement sa compagnie. Il pouvait être lui même, sans s'inquiéter de son image d'Héro du monde sorcier. Et il avait cette impression de quiétude et de calme qui lui faisait totalement défaut chez les griffondors. Alors pour une fois, il allait être égoïste, mais l'amitié du serpentard, bien que toute récente, lui était déjà primordiale, et il allait la conserver.

Draco qui s'était détourner pendant la réflexion de Harry, avait commencer à ranger ses affaires et avait fait disparaître la potion après en avoir versé dans deux flacons. Il tendit une des fioles à Harry, le faisant sursauté légèrement. Celui-ci la prit précautionneusement. Draco salua alors rapidement Harry et sortit hâtivement, laissant le brun abasourdi. Harry hésita un instant à courir derrière le blond, mais se retint en présumant que le serpentard voulait être seul. Il ragea donc à son tour ses affaires tranquillement, l'esprit confus.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

\- Hermione, comment tu sais si tu aimes une personne ?

Harry se posait beaucoup de question depuis quelques heures et la plupart tournait autour de l'amour. Il pensait de plus en plus ne pas avoir aimé Ginny de façon amoureuse. Elle l'aimait depuis longtemps, c'était la sœur de son meilleur ami et une farouche griffondor, leur couple était donc l'évidence même aux yeux de nombreuses personnes. Pourtant Harry l'avait considéré pendant plusieurs longues années comme une petite sœur et ce sentiment n'avait sans doute pas évolué, il s'était juste laissé porter par l'engouement des autres. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux en réalité. Certes, il avait eu un béguin pour Cho, mais il ne pouvait considéré cela comme de l'amour, après tout ses sentiments s'étaient vite évaporés. Et puis, il y avait Draco. Alors il se demandait, _qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Comme savoir si je suis amoureux ? Peut être le suis-je sans le savoir..._ Mais ne pouvant répondre à ces questions tout seul, il était allé demandé à celle qui, d'après lui et beaucoup d'autres personnes, connaissait tout.

Hermione était statufiée. _C'est quoi cette question ?!_

\- Euh, eh bien... ça dépend des personnes j'imagine, mais... euh... tu aime sa présence, et au contraire tu n'aime pas rester trop éloigné d'elle... tu souhaite son bonheur, et... enfin, je sais pas trop Harry. Normalement tu sais ces choses là instinctivement... Mais Ginny ? Tu l'as aimé, non ? Donc tu devrais le savoir.

\- Je pense que je n'aimait pas Ginny...

\- Oh, lâcha Hermione, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à ça. _Eh bien au moins ça explique leur rupture brutale..._

\- Dans ce cas, se reprit-elle avec un petit sourire, tu penses avoir des sentiments pour une personne mais tu doute, c'est ça ?

L'image de Draco passa fugacement devant les yeux d'Harry.

\- Non ! Enfin, je ne sais pas... peut être ?

* * *

Voilà,

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël ! :)

à la prochaine,

Bisous.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonne année 2017 ! (avec 23 jours de retard ;))

Oh mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard -encore, je sais... Mais il y eu les fêtes puis mes examens et j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Et j'avoue avoir eu du mal à m'y remettre...

D'ailleurs, je penses passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines en alterné avec mon autre fic, c'est impossible de faire deux chapitre par semaine et puis je me mélange les pinceaux entre les deux histoires ^^

Merci pour vos reviews favoris et follows :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

Chap 8

* * *

\- Peut être, hein ? Qui est l'heureuse élue, demanda malicieusement Hermione.

\- Personne ! Je... Hermione, s'il te plait, répond juste à ma question, répondit piteusement Harry en rougissant.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire plus que ce que j'ai déjà dit. Mais si tu veux, tu peux essayer de me dire se que tu ressent pour cette personne, je te dirais si ça ressemble à de l'amour.

\- Ok, alors je...euh, j'apprécie sa compagnie.

\- C'est tout ?!

\- Non, mais c'est assez nouveau et incroyable qu'on se côtoie - _sans se frapper ou s'insulter_ , donc... mais sinon, je trouve qu'il est intéressant, et plutôt sympa... il a même un certain humour - _sarcastique mais un humour quand même_.

\- Il ?

Hermione fit le tour des garçons qu'Harry connaissait et auxquels il parlait beaucoup en ce moment. Mais mis à part ses camardes de dortoir (Neville, Seamus, Dean et Ron) Harry ne traînait avec peu de personnes. Parfois Luna, mais sinon, les élèves des autres maisons sans lui être inconnus, lui étaient indifférents. Il n'y avait bien qu'avec Malfoy qu'il échangeait des "mots" (plutôt des insultes) même si leurs altercations avaient bien ralenti depuis la rentrée... Ça fit tilt dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Ce n'est pas Malfoy tout de même ! Harry je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec cette obsession que tu as. La guerre est finie, explosa Hermione.

\- Je le sais ! On a fait la paix avec Draco, on a même débuté une amitié, répondit Harry en levant les mains pour calmer son amie.

\- Sérieusement, fit Hermione suspicieuse, mais se calmant.

\- Oui sérieusement.

\- Et donc tu aimes Malfoy ?

\- Tu te souviens de la raison de ma présence ici, Hermione ? je ne sais pas mes sentiments pour Draco, c'est pourquoi je te demande de l'aide.

\- D'accord, d'accord, mais tu penses qu'il y ai une chance que tu l'aimes, et ça c'est déjà impressionnant ! Que c'est-il passé entre vous pour que vous passiez de la haine à l'amour ?

\- Eh bien, on peux dire que les cuisines de Poudlard sont un bon lieu pour entamer une amitié et mettre derrière soi des années de haine, déclara Harry, nonchalant. Mais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme erreur 'Mione, repris-t-il angoissée cette fois.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi enterrer votre hache de guerre est quelque chose d'horrible …

\- Non ce n'...

\- Et l'amour entre deux hommes n'a rien d'horrible Harry, le coupa Hermione. Je sais que chez les moldus ce n'est pas encore bien accepté partout et je ne sais pas si c'est pareil chez les sorcier -il faudra que je cherche d'ailleurs- mais l'amour est quelque chose qui te tombe dessus sans te demander ton avis et c'est quelque chose de puissant -tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir, pense à ta mère.

\- Merci 'Mione, mais à vrai dire, je ne disais pas ça pour ça...

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, mais j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous, même Ron ne doit pas être mit au courant.

\- D'accord je t'écoutes.

\- Alors voilà, tu sais que j'adore monter en haut de la tour d'astronomie, j'aime bien le calme et le paysage qu'on y a...bref, le fait est qu' il y a quelques temps, un soir, j'ai entendu du bruit et pour ne pas me faire prendre par Miss Teigne et Rusard ou un préfet je me suis recouvert de ma cape d'invisibilité. Je ne te dis pas la surprise que j'ai eu en voyant Malfoy franchir la porte. Je pensais qu'il faisait son devoir de préfet ou bien qu'il voulait juste prendre l'air et repartir ensuite, alors j'ai attendu, silencieusement. Mais il est resté et...

\- Et ?

\- Et il m'a fait une déclaration.

\- QUOI ?! Malfoy t'as... Mais enfin, tu viens de me dire que tu étais invisible en plus ! Comment a-t-il put savoir que tu étais là ?

\- Il ne le savait pas -et ne le sait toujours pas d'ailleurs ... c'était plutôt une répétition, il imaginait me faire sa déclaration mais je n'étais pas censé l'entendre.

\- Eh bien, celle là je m'y attendait pas... Et tu te joue de lui, du coup ? Tu te venges...

\- NON ! Bien sûr que non, Hermione, tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.

\- Excuses moi, Harry, mais votre "mésentente" est bien connue et tu as toujours été très ... et bien disons"passionné" quand on en venait à Malfoy. Mais alors que c'est-il passé ?

\- Rien, j'ai attendu qu'il partes, je n'en croyait pas mes oreilles, je croyais avoir tout imaginé...puis ça m'a intrigué et j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur le Draco que j'avais vu ce soir là. Et j'ai apprécié ce que j'ai découvert, Draco a vraiment fait des efforts depuis qu'on est amis, il m'a même aidé pour le devoir de potion...C'est à ce moment que je me suis rappelé ses sentiments. Il m'a attrapé la main et ... tu aurais vu ses yeux, 'Mione, ils brillaient d'amour, c'était magnifique, soupira Harry. Mais ça m'a ramené à la réalité, je jouais avec les sentiments de Draco, je me dégoûte !

Harry se pris la tête dans les mains, marmonnant contre lui même.

\- Que dois-je faire ? Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir...fit-il en relevant la tête, fixant ses prunelles pleines d'espoir et de peine dans celles de son amie.

\- Tu as deux solutions. Soit tu lui avoue tout et ce sera Malfoy qui décidera si votre relation amicale s'arrête ou non. Soit tu t'éloigne de lui.

\- Je ne peux pas, il se poserait des question si je l'abandonnait comme ça et puis... il me manquerait, murmura Harry.

\- Tu as ta réponse alors, va lui parler.

\- Mais il va me haïr, il va m'en vouloir tout sa vie et ne me reparleras jamais !

\- Tu n'en sais rien, Harry, peut être le prendra-t-il bien, supposa Hermione.

\- Parce que toi à ça place tu le prendrais bien ?!

Hermione resta silencieuse, c'était effectivement difficile à croire. Harry soupira longuement avant de se lever et de remercier son amie pour son aide et son soutient infaillible. Mais cette dernière l'arrêta et le fit se rasseoir. Devant le regard interrogatif du brun, elle annonça :

\- Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi, toi, tu crois l'aimer ? (Et oui, elle perd pas le nord notre lionne ^^)

Harry eu une brusque montée de chaleur, et tira sur le col de sa chemise.

\- Je... lors qu'il m'as pris la main j'ai eu des... frissons et mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, je...

\- Ok, ok, c'est suffisant... je ne peux pas t'affirmer sans aucun doute, mais pour moi, ça ressemble en effet à de l'amour, Harry, mais tu devrais t'en assurer avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

\- Alors je l'aime ? Pour de vrai, je... mais..., bégaya Harry.

Il était plus que surpris, certes les sensations qu'il avait ressentit ressemblaient fortement à celle que les amoureux décrivaient, mais il pensait, il croyait... Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça avec Ginny et avait pensé l'aimer, alors... Il ne savait plus rien, son esprit était tellement confus. Il se releva, la tête totalement ailleurs et monta dans son dortoir sans saluer Hermione et sans répondre à ses camarades présents dans la pièce. Il se mit sous les couettes sans prendre le temps de se changer en pyjama et en oubliant qu'il était seulement 20h.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Il était 2h du matin et Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, tournant et se retournant dans son lit. Le visage pâle et délicat de Draco passant en boucle dans son esprit. Son ravissant sourire (malheureusement si rare), ses stupéfiants yeux argents, la douceur de sa peau, son odeur,...  
 _Merlin, l'amour était épuisant, on se pose plein de question, on s'imagine tout et n'importe quoi et ce stresse constant...  
_ Harry n'en pouvait plus, il se leva d'un bond et étant déjà habillé ne pris la peine de prendre seulement sa cape et sa carte avec lui avant de partir faire un tour. Il se dirigea instinctivement vers la tour d'astronomie, l'endroit où tout cette histoire avait commencé. Il se fit la réflexion que cet endroit avait été le lieu de plusieurs actes important dans sa vie. La fuite de son parrain sur le dos de Buck, la mort de Dumbledore -son cœur se sera à la mention des ces deux grands hommes qui l'avaient considéré comme un fils ou petit fils- et finalement la déclaration de Malfoy. Son cœur se contracta de nouveau mais pour une toute autre raison. Dire qu'il allait devoir tout avoué à Draco, juste au moment où ses sentiments prenaient forme...car oui Harry n'était toujours pas admis son amour pour Draco.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

\- Draco il faut que je te parles. Je... Écoutes, je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment désolé. Je m'en veux énormément et il faut que je t'avoue : j'ai entendu ta déclaration. Vois-tu, la nuit où tu étais en haut de la tour d'astronomie et que tu pensais être seul, j'étais en fait présent, caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Je t'assure que ce n'étais pas prémédité et que je ne souhaitais pas t'espionner. J'étais juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment...  
Si au début tes sentiments à mon encontre m'ont plus que surpris et choqué, j'ai finalement pris conscience de leur véracité. Idiotement, j'ai profité de ce savoir pour me rapprocher de toi. C'était injuste et pitoyable ! Et je suis désolé à un point que tu n'imagine même pas. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ça. En te côtoyant, j'ai réussis à voir qui tu es réellement sous ton masque. Et j'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu. Tu es une personne géniale et franchement je me trouve bête d'avoir rejeter ta main en première année et rater ça toutes ces années. J'aimerais répondre positivement à tes sentiments mais je n'en suis pas sûr, j'essaye de savoir où j'en suis et je n'aimerais pas te donner des espoirs. En tout cas, je tiens à te dire que je t'apprécie beaucoup en tant qu'ami et j'aimerais vraiment que tu arrives à me pardonner pour qu'on puisse le rester. _Et peut être plus..._ Mais je comprendrais que tu me détestes après t'avoir tromper comme ça et jouer avec tes sentiments. Une seconde chance, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, la fin approche. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant et que mon scénario ne part pas trop en cacahuète ;)

Toute review est bien venue et en particulier celles qui (me font des compliments ^^ je rigole) donne un avis constructifs négatif ou positif, je suis à votre écoute pour m'améliorer :)

à dans un peu moins de deux semaines !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir à tous !

Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favoris :)

La plume d'Elise : Bon Anniversaire (en retard), merci pour ta review, ça fait très plaisir et je suis contente que m'a fic te plaise :)

Brigitte26 : Moi aussi je veux qu'il lui donne une deuxième chance ;) merci pour ta review !

Un chapitre un peu plus court pour cette fois, mais je voulais m'arrêter là.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chap 9

* * *

 _C'est quoi ce bordel !_ fut la première pensée de Draco. Certes elle n'était pas classe, mais elle exprimait parfaitement son ressentit.

Draco se trouvait en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et voulait prendre l'air. Mais il ne s'attendait pas a y trouver Harry -non Potter désormais. Si la vision du brun l'avait d'abord remplit de joie, celle-ci s'était vite effacée à l'entente des paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche. Draco était stupéfié. Potter savait. Il savait tout. Ses sentiments pour lui, le secret qu'il gardait précieusement et que personne et surtout pas le griffon aurait du savoir un jour. Mais le pire c'était que ce dernier ne venait pas de l'apprendre, non, il le savait depuis le départ.

La surprise et l'effroi se transformèrent en colère froide. Alors comme ça Potter lui avait mentit. Et ce depuis le tout début. Leur prétendue amitié n'était qu'une vaste blague, un sale tour préparé par le griffondor. Et maintenant le brun se préparait à se foutre de lui encore une fois. Croyais-t-il vraiment qu'il allait lui pardonner?! qu'il continuerait à lui faire confiance ?! Qu'il resterait son ami ?! Il avait fait une erreur en lui donnant sa confiance, il ne la répéterait pas une deuxième fois.

Et le voilà qui continuait avec ses pitoyables excuses

\- ... pas prémédité et que je ne souhaitait pas ...

Draco fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre et finit par descendre l'escalier. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Malgré son ressentiment envers le brun, son cœur se serrait de douleur. Dire qu'il avait fini par commencer à croire Blaise concernant la possibilité que son amour ne soit pas totalement à sens unique. Maintenant cela était au moins une certitude, Potter ne l'aimait pas et au contraire s'amusait de ses sentiments. Son père lui avait pourtant dit et il avait raison : les sentiments sont pour les faibles. Jamais il n'aurait du s'amouracher du rouge et or et avoir des sentiments profonds pour lui. Il n'aurait pas eu a souffrir autant et le brun ne les aurait pas utiliser comme point faible pour se moquer de lui.

Alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre, la tête basse, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur en miette il se fit une réflexion qui lui tira un maigre sourire. Par l'ironie du sort la tour d'astronomie était, d'après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, l'endroit où Potter avait entendu par hasard - ce que doutait fortement- sa déclaration et l'endroit où lui même venait assister à une toute autre sorte de déclaration de sa part. Un aveu serait plus juste. Ils avaient finalement échangés leur rôle.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Harry qu'en à lui continuait son monologue sans se douter que le serpentard s'était trouvé à à peine 5 mètres de lui et avait tout entendu. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase et se morigéna :

\- T'es trop optimiste Harry, crois-tu vraiment que Draco va te pardonner ?! Certes, il est plus sympa maintenant, mais il va se braquer. Que ferais tu si on découvrait ton plus grand secret mais qu'en plus c'était la personne concerné, elle même, qui le découvrait ?

En effet, il admettait que lui même le prendrait très mal, il verrait ça comme une trahison. Et vue que Draco était une personne pour le moins susceptible et redoutait vraiment leur prochaine discussion. Car oui, même si Harry la redoutait, elle était inéluctable si il souhaitait établir quelque chose avec Draco. Il ne pouvait pas construire une relation sur un mensonge ou tout du moins un non dit. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux, car la retarder compliquerait encore plus les choses entre eux.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Draco tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas réussit à se rendormir. En même tant, ça ne l'étonnait guère. Il pensait à Potter. Il pensait aux conséquences de ce qu'il avait apprit. Et il se posait beaucoup de questions.

Déjà, pourquoi Potter n'avait-il rien dit aux griffondors ? Il ne pouvait l'avoir fait, sinon la rumeur aurait fait trois fois le tour du château et il aurait forcément été mis au courant. mais soit, il ne l'avait pas fait. Par bonté d'âme ? Enfin, Draco imaginait tout de même bien Potter et son petit cercle d'ami, dont faisaient bien entendu partie La belette et Miss-je-sais-tout, faire des blagues douteuses sur lui et se moquer dans son dos.

Ensuite, pourquoi s'excuser ? pourquoi avouer ? Potter aurait pu le faire chanter ou le tourner en ridicule et pourtant il n'en avait rien fait. Draco n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Et finalement, le questionnement qui le rendait vraiment perplexe. Pourquoi être devenu son ami ? Pour lui faire mal en le trahissant ? Pour lui donner de faux espoirs ?

Peu importe, Draco avait prit sa décision. Potter allait disparaître de sa vie. Il ne lui parlerait pas, il l'éviterait même. Il ferait taire ses sentiments qui n'aurait de toute façon jamais du exister. Et pourquoi pas se trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Oublier le brun allait être une tâche difficile, mais il s'y tiendrait. Plus jamais il ne souffrirait pour quelqu'un d'autre.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'on pouvait observer un spectacle pour le moins inhabituelle au sein de Poudlard. En effet, Harry Potter, le survivant et sauveur du monde magique, courait après Draco Malfoy, ex-Mangemort repentit, qui l'évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait et qui lorsqu'il se trouvait sans issues, malgré ses tactiques impressionnantes, l'insultait copieusement de tous les noms. Ce auquel Harry ne répondait qu'une litanie d'excuses la tête basse et le regard triste.

En effet, le lendemain de la découverte fortuite de Draco, Harry tenta évidement de lui parler. Mais il se heurta à un mur. Si dans un premier temps il pensa que le blond était de mauvaise humeur mais que ça lui passerait, le reste de la journée lui confirma que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il y avait autre chose. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il prenait à Draco mais se doutait qu'il avait fait quelque chose pour provoquer cette colère. Car il avait remarqué que Draco se comportait normalement avec les autres élèves. Il s'imagina beaucoup de raisons mais à aucun instant il se douta de la vraie. C'est pourquoi il continuait de poursuivre inlassablement le serpentard à travers le château, s'excusant de tout et n'importe quoi.

Mais aujourd'hui Draco en avait marre. alors que Harry venait de le coincé dans un cul de sac (maudit château) il le foudroya du regard et le frappant sur le torse de son index lui hurla :

\- Comment a tu osé me faire ça ?! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, hein ?! Ah, Malfoy qui tombe amoureux de son pire ennemi et qui fait une déclaration sous la lune… quelle trouvaille, de quoi se moquer et rire avec tes amis pour des mois ! Et puis tu t'es dit : pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

\- Tu te trompes ! C'était un accident, je n'avais pas prévus de t'espionné, à vrai dire j'étais même là avant toi lorsque tu es monté cette nuit là. Et je n'ai rien dit aux autres… enfin, j'ai finalement du le dire à Hermione, mais ce n'était absolument pas pour se moquer de toi ! Je sais bien que ce que j'ai fait est horrible mais comprends moi, je… j'étais juste curieux… voir une autre facette de toi était surprenant mais ça m'a donné envie d'en apprendre plus. Alors oui, je l'avoue devenir ton ami tout en sachant tes sentiments était ignoble, mais je n'ai jamais voulus te blesser ni te jouer un sale tour.

\- Mais bien sûr, tu as bien révisé ta leçon, la réciter en haut de la tour d'astronomie a du t'aider !

\- … ! Tu ?!

\- Et oui j'étais là. Moi aussi j'ai entendu ta « déclaration » !

\- Je... mais qu'est-ce que tu as entendu, demanda Harry pâle il n'était pas prêt à parler de ses sentiments.

\- Ce qu'il fallait entendre, ce que tu viens de me rabâcher.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui c'est tout, je n'allais pas rester pour entendre tes excuses bidons donc je suis partis rapidement.

\- Alors tu as manqué le plus important, je...

\- Peu importe je ne veux pas savoir, le coupa Draco en se détournant.

Mais Harry lui attrapa le bras et le retourna :

\- Je t'aime !

Ce n'était pas prévu, dix secondes plus tôt Harry ne savait toujours pas quels étaient ses sentiments pour le blond et ne voulait pas en parler. Mais la peur de le perdre à jamais l'avait libéré et c'est naturellement que ce cri avait jaillit du plus profond de lui. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Il aimait le blond. Il ne saurait dire à quel moment ses sentiments s'étaient métamorphosés mais ils étaient là.

\- ... ! Quoi ?!

\- Je t'aime Draco, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu me laisse une chance. Que tu nous laisse une chance, rajouta Harry en lui prenant tendrement la main.

Sur quoi Draco s'évanouit. Trop d'informations, trop de sentiments, trop de questions... Trop pour lui.

* * *

Voilà, finalement ce n'était pas le dernier chapitre.

Mais le prochain est le dernier, c'est sûr ;)

à la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour vos reviews Crazy-iya et brigitte26 :)

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Merci de m'avoir suivie et de m'avoir soutenue dans cette aventure.

Chap 10

* * *

Du blanc. Ce fut la première chose que vit Draco en ouvrant les yeux. Un plafond blanc. Puis ses autres sens lui revinrent et il sentit l'odeur aseptisé et devina qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Mais que faisait-il là ? Que c'était-il passé ? Il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs. _Je me suis évanoui – ce qui est très classe soit dit en passant- à cause de… Non !_ Il devait divaguer, c'était impossible qu'Harry lui ait dit ça, ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Il secoua la tête, essayant de se reprendre. Ce faisant, il fit bouger le lit d'où s'échappa un grognement. Intrigué il s'arrêta et regarda à sa droite d'où provenait le son. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Harry Potter était là. Endormit, la tête sur le bord du lit de Draco _. Que fait-il là ?!_

Harry gémit et remua. Il se réveillait. Draco commença a paniqué. Si ces souvenirs étaient justes, alors Harry connaissait ses sentiments pour sa personne mais les lui retournait. Mais c'était peut être qu'une fabulation de son esprit. Draco ne savait comment agir en face d'Harry.

\- Draco ? Tu es réveillé ?! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien…mais que fais tu là.

\- Draco avait parlé d'une voix froide en essayant de contenir ses émotions. Malheureusement, Harry y vit le signe de la colère du blond.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, désolé, je vais partir, répondit-il doucement et il se leva pour sortir penaud.

\- Non ! Reste !

Harry se retourna avec un brin d'espoir brillant au fond de ses yeux.

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien évidement ! Pourquoi devrais-tu partir ?

\- Parce que tu es en colère contre moi, tu m'en veux de t'avoir menti et d'avoir trahi ta confiance.

\- Je t'en veux de m'avoir menti, c'est vrai... mais... peux-tu me répéter ce que tu m'as dit avant que je m'évanouisse ?

\- Oui, je... hésita Harry, je t'aime Draco.

Le cœur de Draco se mit à battre fortement contre sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Harry l'aimait !

\- Je t'aime, lâcha Draco sans réfléchir. Je t'aime tellement Harry.

Harry s'approcha doucement de Draco et le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

\- Donc tu me pardonnes de t'avoir menti et de t'avoir fait souffrir ?

\- Oui, mais à une seule condition, tu deviens mien, déclara Draco en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. Je te veux Harry, corps et âme.

\- Et tu m'as, Draco, répondit Harry en se penchant pour embrasser le blond.

/*-/*-/*-/*-

 _Épilogue_

3 ans après la fin de leurs études à Poudlard, Harry et Draco étaient toujours ensembles à leur plus grand bonheur. Ils coulaient des jours paisibles bercé de hauts et de bas. Ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour et vivaient ensemble dans une grande maison. Ils visitaient de temps en temps Ron et Hermione ou la famille Weasley. Ginny en voulait encore à Harry de l'avoir rejeté et à Draco de lui avoir volé son petit ami. Du coup elle était rarement présente au dîner de famille, mais cela commençait à s'arranger. Elle était tombé sous le charme d'un écossais rencontrer pendant son travail.

Mais revenons-en à nos deux protagonistes. Harry et Draco n'étaient pas encore mariés contrairement à leurs amis (Ron et Hermione). Ils voulaient prendre leur temps et profiter de leur jeunesse. Ils voyageaient dans le monde, admirant les paysages et dégustant des plats aux milles senteurs. De même, ils n'avaient pas d'enfant. En avoir naturellement était impossible pour deux hommes, même dans le monde sorcier, mais l'adoption était un bon recours. Ils l'envisageaient, mais dans encore quelques années. A seulement la vingtaine, ils ne se sentaient pas prêts.

En ce moment, ils se trouvaient en Asie, dans quel pays exactement ? Eh bien, un peu dans tous, les porte-au-loin étaient bien pratiques. Draco avait prévu de "demander la main" de Harry à leur retour. Il voulait se lier à Harry et sans en arriver au mariage, il voulait se fiancer. Ce voyage tombait donc parfaitement bien car il avait repérer depuis un certain temps une superbe bague sertie d'émeraude. Harry ne se doutait de rien, mais sa réponse était évidente au vue de l'amour qu'il portait au blond.

Ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

J'ai décider de ne pas mettre le début de leur relation, parce que pour moi cette fiction, c'était surtout la découverte de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. J'espère que ça ne vous déçoit pas.

à une prochaine fiction =)


End file.
